Breaking Chains
by Soharu87
Summary: Agent soul of Kurori, was picked to go on a secret mission regarding Maka albarn. But he never realized it would lead to this. Maka has her own chains as well to one man in particular. when the two trapped souls meet, can they ever escape? RATED T-16
1. The Best

"You damn fool, you don't get it do you!" The boy was punched in the face, his head smacked into the hard wood wall of the room. He didn't react back, and simply stayed there, once again to stare up at his betrayer. His white silver tips wiped the blood from his face, but it didn't help him at all. Blood was dripping from his mouth, and his eye. Bruises and dirt covered where scars and cuts had already been.

"Youre a slave, not an agent! You carry out my orders no matter what!" This time he was gutted in the stomach, causing him to moan out in pain. his hands chained behind his back and above him, this was the punishment. It had only been less than 4 hours ago…

"Soul Eater Evans; SEE, youre ready for your next assignment, an order from the Kurori directly."

"pffffft… see… your initials are see…" Blackstar stifled a laugh and ended up snorting. Soul elbowed him in the side, and headed towards the room. He walked down the red painted hallways, the windows and floor covered in beautiful cedar wood that shone in the sunlight. The sun was setting now, why was he getting a mission so late? Then again, this wasn't the first time either. Being Kurori's favorite agent, he got to go places others would never dream. Kurori was a spying company under the government and also took apart with Lord death occasionally. So where was he going now? A confident, 'im awesome' smile creeped onto his face, as he turned the door knob.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Evans, you're here." The room was white with patterned walls like something of a church or courthouse, with the hundreds of intertwining designs dancing across the cream paint in a gold shimmer.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes…" And he turned away towards the window, staring out at the people laughing and rushing and going along with their day. Soul thought sometimes he envied them, being able to go outside like that, because he was constantly doing business indoors. But immediately he shut the curtains.

"Please check no one is outside. This is a top secret mission for you." Soul excitedly made sure no one was around, and closed the door.

"Ready for instructions."

"Come here." Kurori handed him a picture. A… girl?

"That girl is Maka Albarn. Shes from a noble family who works with us. Shes 17 now… and ive watched her grow up… shes innocent and kind… and I need you to do a favor for me." Soul didnt like where this was going, but ignored it and nodded anyway.

"You need to sneak into her house, and find her. Once you've located the girl your instructions will be played out from there. Oh, and youll need this."

? The man handed soul a wristwatch.

"What is this?"

"My gift to you. Its one of our prototype watches, and hasn't even been released to any other agency company yet. Its got 40 different tools such as a tracker, a translator, a tranquilizer, even a camera."

"Sweet…" He smiled, impressed.

"Youre dismissed. The sun is almost set. I will call you at eleven. Be ready."

Soul headed out the door. He wasn't sure what exactly Kurori wanted, but he was sure it was for a good reason. Why this was a 'top secret' assignment he didn't understand either, but he had a job to do. Kurori had taken care of him all these years after he ran away from the Evans. He owed him that much.

The violet red moon began to rise over the small town. The Albarn house was actually on its own piece of land, with rich beautiful mansions to surround it. the garden was well taken care of, and had just been watered. They must have some high paid gardener's... He stared into the backyard, and in an instant he was gone. Soul was known for being super fast, but he couldn't hold it out for a mile. He was exceptionally great with it in spying missions, for when stealth is at its highest need. He trailed to the backyard where cameras didn't even catch a shot of him. Soul darted in and out of the trees that lined the mansion, looking for camera spots. This would be a good place to hide out until then. With one swift move soul flipped up into the tree, hiding himself. He needed to find out where she was now…

Mo-ther! Look at the sky! The little boy ran out onto the porch, where a light was turned on. Kami West (formerly Albarn) walked out onto the porch in a casual evening dress, and stared up at the sky.

"Oh, youre right, wow. The stars are so clear…"

"Mother, there you are!" The teenage girl strode out onto the porch like some princess who had never run a moment in her life, her arms up at her shoulders. (That must be her…)

"Maka, what are you doing out here so late! get back inside!"

"But how come Goruko…!"

"Goruko is an adopted child! He doesn't get to see things like this often!" The girl frowned sadly at the ground. All she wanted was to join them and see the stars. She couldn't see the stars from her room, and whenever she tried to look out, she fell out the window… (which was scary and she never tried it again.) Mother and Step-father had been more hostile to her since goruko came, and even more so when she enrolled in DWMA. They had never wanted her to join, but Maka had skills and strategy and she didn't want them to go to waste. She hasn't found the right weapon yet, and people avoided her because the Albarn family is known for… not exactly being nice. She hadn't made any friends yet, but she would! She had to! If she didn't, she'd one day get an arranged marriage and be trapped forever! She didn't want that. After all, Maka was a kind hearted girl, and wouldn't hurt anyone. (who didn't deserve it anyway.) Really she just wanted a friend… Her stepfather was the main reason she enrolled though. He had always been clingy to her... she hated it. it wasn't a father x daughter cling. He would often get her alone, and try to force her... but she always ran away before he could do anything. She's scared of him… that one day he'll attack her… she had tried to tell Kami, but she wouldn't listen. And now she was feeling more alone than ever. Maka turned on the light in her room, and jumped onto her bed. Her black dress just covered her middle thighs, and sent a cold chill up her legs. She took off her shoes and opened the window. It was warm outside, and she loved the air. turning back off the light, she fell onto her back and soon fell asleep. She didn't bother to put on the covers. The room filled with darkness as the light outside turned off. The moon was now high and highlighted the room. Her curtains blew open and rippled like waves being tossed around by the wind. Instantly the wind calmed and the room was silent once more. Until two red eyes appeared, glowing in the dark.


	2. You want me to do WHAT? rated M

THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS M RATED MATERIAL AT THE BOTTOM. THIS IS THE ONLY M RATED CHAPTER. ITS NOT EXPLICIT, AND DOESNT MENTION ANY OBVIOUS TERMS. I DIDNT KNOW WHETHER TO RATE THIS M OR T BECAUSE OF THIS ONE CHAPTER. THERE COULD BE ANOTHER, BUT IT WOULDNT BE FOR A LONG TIME. ITS NOTHING SERIOUS, BUT SOME PEOPLE FIND THIS STUFF OFFENSIVE. IN FACT, IF YOU READ DOWN TO THE LINE, YOU CAN SKIP TO THE NEXT PAGE AND WONT MISS ANY OF THE STORY IF YOU DONT WANT TO READ IT. THANKS: soharu87.

* * *

><p>"<em>Soul can you hear me?" <em>the voice called to him through his ear.

"Yes Kurori… waiting for instructions."

"_Alright… this order is not only personal, but was also petitioned by someone who will pay you a fortune for this."_

"How is it personal?" Kurori didn't mind talking to soul about those kinds of things, and soul usually ignored them. But this was different.

_"I told you. Ive become interested in this Maka girl, and I want you to tell me how it goes."_

"Wait… tell you how what goes?"

_"Your orders are…_

**_…to play with her."_**

Soul froze, completely shocked. "you want me.. t-to… p-play-? You mean like…"

_"Youre so lucky getting to mess around with such a cute girl like her. sigh."_ He paused. He wanted him to play with her. He wanted him to attack and violate a innocent girl!

Whispering he angrily yelled "Who the hell wants me to do that!"

_"Orders are from Mr. West himself, Makas stepfather."_

(What!) Soul thought.

"_Hes in the very same building you are now. Hes made sure all the doors are locked and windows are sealed, so that once you came in…"_

The wind ceased… (huh?) the window had closed! Click! And locked itself!

_"…Neither you or the girl could escape. He wants this done, as do I. I want to know how it feels with her, and just her."_ This sent a chill up his back, prickling his skin. He wants soul to describe… what it felt like to 'play' with this girl! Not only does he have to do it, but he has to explain it too!

"K-kurori… I-I cant…!" Soul was sweating now, nervous and embarrassed.

_"Everyone has their first time…cmon, are you telling me youre a virgin?"_ Souls face turned red, even though no one could have seen it in the dark, and became extremely embarrassed. What was so wrong with that? Kurori had never had a girlfriend or anything… has he done this before with someone? Attack them in their sleep!

"You want me to just… attack her like this! That's just wrong!" He silently yelled.

_"If you don't… you'll be punished."_ Something in his tone of voice made soul gulp. He was dead serious about this…

Click. beeeep… he had hung up.

What the hell…? He never thought he'd be assigned to assault… to harass… to actually touch a girl that way! Soul thought about it for a moment. He didn't even know what to "play" with! No way was he touching her down there. If he did, they would both be scarred forever. If he didn't, hed get scars that would last forever, and they would get someone else to do it anyway. What choice did he have? No one was going to hear them, and he was waiting patiently just a few rooms away for Soul to… to molest his own daughter! What kind of sick man does that! And what if she woke up! then what would happen! Would he have to force her down with his own might and… rape… this girl? It wasn't fair! Did Kurori trick him, or did he think Soul would enjoy this kind of work!

"uhhnn…" She moaned in her sleep, and turned onto her side. Soul looked up at her, he hadn't even seen her up close yet-: Soul could clearly see up her dress, her panties, her _fine ass_… and was sent backwards with a nosebleed. He couldn't do something so horrible to this girl! Or to anyone for that matter! He was blushing deep red now, and turned around, refusing to look at her. But his instincts took over. He slowly… turned… back… around… just a peek, to get a glance _up that sexy_-. (No! stop thinking such things! Soul you idiot!) and whipped his head around again. But what would he do here for the next six hours!

"_Souuuuul… have you done it yet?"_

"Of course not!"

_"Don't make me have to use force."_ Soul knew that was not good. Kurori was a sadist, and would do whatever it took to finish the job. Just then the wrist computer locked itself on him, and tightened.

"Wha-what are you…"

_"sigh… I tell you what. Ill give you 20 minutes. Ill call back and you better be doing you assignment or else… ill have to use punishment. I don't want to hurt you soul. Please…"_Click.

(he literally wants me to _do_ my _assignment_…) This was just sick, and soul felt awful. He felt like some dirty perverted merciless man that could willingly overpower any woman. But what could he do? Why was he even resisting? Here she was… a defenseless girl that he was ordered to get intimate with, she couldn't escape, and no one would possibly hear them, its not like he could get out either… so what was he hesitating for? She was right… there… not to mention she was cute… and he knew it was supposed to be extremely wonderful, wonderful enough that prostitutes were created… so why couldn't he? was it because he felt sorry for her, having her own father betray her? Or was it himself? Why didn't he want to? Was it because it was wrong? Having to force her to do something like that with him… even though hed only seen her face once, he could only imagine what would happen, her screams in the night as he made her bleed, no, no, no! he wasn't like that! and he never would be! But if he didn't… someone else would… and he didn't want that. he knew some of the men were extremely rough, and kurori had had them on his list… he must have had that list because kurori thought this might've happened… that he couldn't bring himself to hurt a girl that way. If one of the others did it, they would be merciless, and probably really hurt her… if he didn't do it, shed be scraped and torn and still have been violated… he had to. He had to… he promised himself hed be gentle. He took in a deep breath, and moved.

[this is the explicit line. please skip this if you dont want to read it. you wont miss any of the story.]

* * *

><p>Soul walked up to the girl lying there… and he crawled over her. His hand shook as he reached out to touch her skin… he pressed his fingers on her arm gently. She was colder than he expected, perhaps because she was so small. He gently stroked just up her arm, which gave her chills. Her skin was soft… was it because she was kept indoors a lot? Her hair was still in cute little pigtails, her black dress begging to slide off. The zipper was undone and her straps had fallen off, leaving her bra exposed to him. he blushed nervously, but at least that meant he didn't have to… oh, yeah. Hed still have to undress her… it was still on her body. trying not to awake her… he cautiously pulled at her dress. he had to pull around because she was still on her side, and it fell to the floor. Would he have to take off… that too? Or could he leave it on? He didn't want to wake her, oh he begged she didn't wake up. maybe if he just… felt around… his hand reached for it, over her side. He didn't want to do this… his fingers touched the tips of her panties... and he went under. She was so warm there and it felt so strange… his hand entered, where he began to tease her there. She moaned, and so he continued to do just that. it was bad enough he had to do this to her… he wasn't doing anything else. She moved again, and his hand went with her. Still on her side, she had scooted closer to him, feeling his warmth, and rubbed against him. Soul couldn't take much more of this. If the light had been on he was sure his face would have been blood red he was blushing so much. He was still just teasing, when he accidentally touched it.<p> 


	3. Maka awakes

Makas eyes opened instantly the moment he touched. What.. what was going on! Why is he touching me! It feels warm… but…eek! NO!

"Get off me!" She screamed and punched him in the face. She grabbed the nearest object, a pillow, and covered herself. Soul fell to the floor, she had completely surprised him. He got up, but backed away. he still had on his clothes, which made him hard to see. (great… she thinks I'm a rapist…)

"Who- who are you! What the hell were you doing to me! Howd you even get in here!" Makas thoughts were racing, and soul decided it be better if she let it all out first. He had been doing something unacceptable to her…

"kaaaaamiiiiii! Mooootheeeeeeerrrr! Someone help meee!" she yelled. But soul didn't move. she got up and backed away from him. When soul didn't respond, she ran to the door, but found it locked. He still hadn't chased her… so she ran to the window. Locked again… how come no one could hear her! She couldn't get out, she was trapped with this pervert! She looked over to him, and could barely see him. she was trapped… he could do whatever he wanted with her and no one would know…she stared at him frightened.

"Hey… I can't get out either, so you may as well get used to it."

"What! You locked us both in here!"

"I didn't lock us in here! Don't be stupid!"

(!) "what?"

"The damn windows closed themselves, the only way to get out would be to break one. I didn't want to wake you, so I didn't try anything."

"You didn't want to wake me! Whats that mean!"

"You were asleep! I didn't want to wake you, that's all!"

"I don't understand… who are you… and why were you touching me like that!" tears welled at her eyes. He felt sorry for her after all, she was going to be the one receiving all the pain.

"How do I explain this to you… you wouldn't believe me anyway…"

"Whats to believe? You snuck in here, locked up, and molested me!"

"I know… im sorry."

"Youre… sorry? youre sorry! why! Because you got caught!"

"Hey! I never wanted to touch you there in the first place!"

"Whats that supposed to mean!"

"I mean Ive been assigned a mission from Kurori corporation…!" he paused. "to do this to you…" he says sadly, and ashamed he looked away.

"What…? You were 'assigned' to do this… to… me?"

"Im an agent from Kurori, my name is Soul, and I already know who you are. I was tricked into doing this by Kurori, and if I don't… not only… will he punish me…" soul trembled at the thought ."…but he will just assign the next person to get it done."

"What exactly… are you supposed to do?"

"I was told..." soul gulped. "… t-to play with you…" Maka stared at him, speechless. Someone… wanted her to… have this happen?"

"But why…?" she backed away from him slowly, and sank into the corner.

"I don't know… all I know is that the order came from your stepfather himself."

(!) "N-no…" Her mind raced back to him. This was his plan... if he couldn't have her, then he would hire someone else to do it for him! It was him doing this to her! He wanted to do those things, so he paid Kurori to send an agent to… to harass her! This was his way of getting back for running away from him! This was his revenge! He had locked them both in here, and made sure no one could hear them, so that this guy could violate her just as the way her stepfather never got to! She began to cry.

"Are you okay? Do you understand now?"

"I'm scared… I'm really scared…" Again, he pitied the girl. Thank god it was him and not someone else for her sake… but at the same time, why god, did it have to be him to do this to her?

"_Sooooouuuul…"_

"Kurori!" he didn't even bother to whisper now.

"What… what's he saying to you? Are you going to hurt me?"

"NO! I wouldn't hurt you! I promise!"

"_I heard that…"_

"You want me to hurt her!" Maka became frightened as his expression kept changing.

"_if you have to… then yes. Now go play with her. I know what you're doing after all. I can see you."_

"What! You can see us!"

"_You're mine Soul, I'll always be able to watch you. Now go. Do it now, before you make me angry."_

"tch…"Soul stared at her nervously. "Look, if I don't do this to you, someone else will! And he wont care about you, he'll hurt you maka! They wont care if it hurts or if youre scared! They'll hurt you and throw you away when their done! And I don't want that! I know its asking for a lot… but if I don't… you might get hurt! Please!"

"No!" And she tried to back into the corner more.

"_She won't let you… you'll have to use force. Do it or you'll be punished."_

"No! I won't force her to do that! its sick! I don't want to-." His voice trailed off. Maka stared up, confused. Soul cried as he fell to the ground in agony, as electric pulses were sent through his body. Maka started to cry. She didn't want him to touch her, and he didn't want to touch her… but if she didn't let him… He'd be forced to with pain! There wasn't much time to think, she had to act. But it was too late. Soul grabbed her arms and yanked her back onto the bed with one powerful stroke. He held her down with his own body. He was so strong, she couldn't move at all! Was this how powerful the agents of Kurori were! This is what soul was talking about! That there were people… stronger than him that would hurt her this way! She understood now what he meant. She hadn't expected soul to be this strong… He was pushing her down too hard and she cried as her arms began to ache. He was on top of her, and he had her immobile. One of his hands let go, and he pulled out a ribbon from his pocket. He grabbed her arm back again, and forced them both above her head. He tied her hands together, and finally let go.

"Now what…?"

"_Take off her panties… go on…" _

"Why does she have to be nake-! NNgh!" his face fell onto her stomach as he gasped in pain surging from his wrist through his whole being… When it stopped, she felt his tears on her stomach, and he moved downwards.

"Soul… Soul please…" She begged him, terrified of what this man wanted soul to do to her… what her stepfather wanted to do to her…

He looked up at her tears in his eyes. "Im sorry…" his hands touched her stomach and she tightened, not wanting him to.

"Maka if you won't let me, he'll force me to hurt you! I don't want to hurt you!"

"Then don't!"

"I have to…"

"No you don't Soul!" and with that, she brought her hands down as hard as she could… and smashed the wrist-computer. But it was still intact. Realizing what she was trying, kurori ordered the computer to shoot a needle into maka, and he shocked Soul again, sending him once more onto the ground in pain, trying not to scream. Maka yanked out the needle as it bled, and quickly looked around nervously for anything she could use… there! Maka grabbed the metal quill from her nightstand, and rushed to souls aid. He was holding his wrist, writhing like a dying ant. She grabbed his hand and forced it down as he cried. She could feel the electricity starting to flow through her as well, and quickly stabbed the machine with all her might. And it stopped. He stopped yelling… and stared at her. He was breathing heavily now. She had broken it… she turned his hand over and ripped it off. the computer went flying parts and pieces everywhere.

"_NO! Soul, you're mine! It's not like you're going anywhere. And if you haven't done it by morning…"_ Maka grabbed the earpiece and yelled into it.

"SOUL IS NOT YOURS! YOU ASSHOLE! I CANT BELIEVE YOU TORTURE YOUR OWN AGENTS! WHAT KIND OF LEADER ARE YOU!" the other end was silent. Soul couldn't believe this was really happening… that she was doing this for him when he had come in here and touched her like that…

"_heheheh… Maka sweetheart… don't worry. You're mine too. I'll come for both of you… no matter where you go. I'LL ALWAYS OWN YOU… and if Soul doesn't finish his assignment by morning… you'll be forced to watch him be punished."_ beeeeeeeep…

Maka slowly put down the ear piece as he stared at her in confusion. She had practically saved him just now… but at the same time… she had also become a target. She possibly already was, but now Kurori would be on the hunt for both of them. Maka started to cry… Soul grabbed the first thing he found in her closet, and gave it to her to put on, embarrassed. Maka giggled, seeing him blush like that, and put on the dress. it was one of her outdoor dress's, a red dress that was flowy and came down just above her knees. She smiled when he finally turned back around, and they stared at each other for awhile. Even though they had just met in the most disturbing way… maka felt she had finally made a friend. Just then, the phone rang throughout the house.

"We don't have long, Kurori is calling to tell your stepfather! Maka, will you come with me?"

! "Wh-what?"

"If you stay here you'll just be tortured again! Your stepfather will punish you when he finds out-!"

SLAM!

"Maaaakaaaa…" Her stepfather called, in a taunting you're-in-so-much-trouble tone.

Maka was frozen, Soul was right, Kurori had told him! He was going to hurt her!

"You; son of a bitch, and you; asshole. You son of a bitch were supposed to rape her, damnit! Not make friends!" Soul became nervous. So this was Mr. West… did he hate his daughter or something?

"And you…"

(!)

"You asshole were supposed to become a victim… you filthy brat… you always ran away when I touched you… so how come when I order someone else to you make friends! You bitch! You were supposed to become my toy, not some fighter at that damn DWMA! I swear… when I get my hands on you…" He raced towards her.

"Ah!" maka cried out. He was going to do it this time!


	4. Defense and Escape

WHAM!

Soul punched the man back from her, sending him straight into the wall. Absolutely furious, he stood back up.

"What the hell do you think you're doing boy!" Soul was now standing right in front of her.

"S-soul…"

"Don't worry… I promise, I won't let him hurt you Maka!" Now it was Makas turn to stare. Who was this boy, Soul? He was so kind, and yet so powerful… he had tried not to hurt her… and even endured the pain… and now he was protecting her from the man she feared most… The man raced into Soul, but Soul was too quick. [As I said before… Soul was known for his speed.] He pulled Maka from her stepfather's path, and set her behind him again. He wasn't looking for a fight, so Soul just needed to keep her away from him.

"You insolent boy… youll pay for messing with me, and with my property! Maka is mine!"

Soul repeated the exact words maka had just told kurori; "Maka is not yours! I cant believe you would do this to your daughter! What kind of perverted sick disgusting asshole are you!" Maka smiled. He had said just the right words, what she always had never had the courage to say to him. With those words, a bond was made between the two.

"Ill kill you!"

"wait… you think you can kill me…?"

"Huh?"

Soul smiled and stared at him darkly. "Im the top agent that company has… and you think you can kill me."

"Well if I cant kill you… ill just kill her!" Maka was scared now. she had never thought hed actually want to kill her! Did he hate her that much! she began to cry again.

"I wont let you."

Those words left the other two speechless.

"Wha… why! What do you have to gain by protecting her!"

"Well first of all… theres my grudge against you…"

(!)

"You're the one that ordered a Kurori agent to do this to her in the first place! Do you have any idea what he made me do! I didn't want to touch her! But he forced me to with pain because of you! And now thanks to you both Maka and I will be scarred forever by the decision you made! You locked us both in here, and kept out the sound! You even set up a damn video camera for god's sake! Its no wonder shes afraid of you! What the hell kind of father uses his stepdaughter for playing! You make me sick! What kind of man asks a kurori agent to violate this girl! And what about her mother! does she know that you've even done this! That youre cheating on her with her own daughter! Bastard! I won't let a man like you take her! Why did you do this to her!" Soul breathed heavily. Hed been shouting for a while, and needed to catch his breath. This man disgusted him…

"why…?"

(!)

"WHY!" He charged at soul again, and punched him damn straight in the stomach. He went to the ground, and his head began to bleed. West grabbed Maka and pulled her towards the bed. She screamed and kicked him, trying to get away. He was nowhere near the strength of soul, but she could still only barely fight back against him.

"Because I WANT TO!" she consistently pulled trying to free herself of his grip, and she was annoying him now.

"Stupid bitch…!"

SLAP!

Maka went to the floor, and stayed there, covering her cheek. Soul had seen him hit her… he hit her…

"You hit her! You actually hit her!" Soul stood up. "I promised she wouldn't get hurt… but you just slapped your daughter…" Souls red eyes blazed, furious. He had hit this girl… her own father had hit her… Soul couldn't accept that.

"Since shes a little occupied, I guess ill have **to hit you back for her ASSHOLE**!" The man didn't even see him move, and the next moment he was sent into the wall across, breaking the wall itself. His head hit back against it so hard that he sent drywall flying in all directions from the impact, leaving him unconscious. Soul breathed heavily again… it was at least one a.m. now, and he was exhausted. He turned around. She hadn't moved… was she conscious?

"Soul… im sorry too…"

(!) "For what? You did nothing wrong…"

"For dragging you into this…" she looked sadly away, seeming ashamed and guilty.

"I was already in it before I knew you, and didn't even know it. It's not your fault." This was the truth.

"What do we do? We can't stay here… and if we go back to Kurori he'll hurt you and keep me there as well… I don't want to be trapped anymore… I want to get out of here."

"Then let's go… We don't have much time!"

"But how! There's no way out!"

"I told you earlier! Now come here!" He pulled her up into his arms as she held tightly. he held her, backing up.

"Soul what are you-!"

"Hold your breath…" Soul ran and jumped straight into the window as hard as he could…

CRASH! They fell to the ground with the millions of glass shards raining down with them. Soul tried to keep up his head, but when he hit the ground, he was sent back and his head slammed into the ground. Maka was scared, and her body was now covered in glass. Even with the injury, soul could still get up and pull Maka behind him. The alarms sounded, and police could suddenly be heard nearby. They ran as fast as they could despite the fact they were both exhausted now. When she collapsed, he pestered her to get up. they hadn't even gone 30 ft. [about 94m.]!

"Maka!" (shit…)

"Maka, get up! Please! We gotta get out of here!" Maka grabbed onto his arm and tried to pull herself up. But when she finally stood, her knees collapsed and she fell to the ground again.

"Whats wrong with you!"

"I… I dunnoooooo" she moaned, looking around dizzily. (What the heck?) Then, he realized it. After she had tried to break the wrist-computer, Kurori had the watch send a needle into her leg. (It must have been a tranquilizer!) (That's the only explanation!) Quickly soul picked her up onto his back, and ran. She was falling in and out of consciousness… trying to hold on to him. (The medicine had traveled up from her leg, which explains why she collapsed from running.) Her grip was loosening, she couldn't hold on. He would have to find a place to rest until morning, he couldn't carry her like this for long, he was already exhausted and he now had her weight too… not that she was heavy, and realized she was even lighter than he had thought. Was she anorexic or something? She felt so light… did her family neglect her? Certainly her stepfather had, but what about her mother? Was she aware of this at all? Soul cleared his mind. Right now what they needed was to get somewhere out of range, and out of sight, while they could rest.

"s..soul…" she whispered. She was still conscious!

"theres… theres a cave I used to play in… its small… and in the ground…"

"Can you show me where it is?"

"do you see the mountain in the back…?"

"Yeah… its back there…"

"just run towards it… ill tell you where to go… hurry… I cant… stay awake long..." Soul ran, but not fast enough that she had to grip onto him to stay on.

"Well?"

"stop…! its right here…"

"but I don't see anything… I guess that's the point. Good thinking, they wont find us here." Soul kicked around the leaves and finally felt the first part of the cave. It was like a huge boulder in the ground had been carved out. it was unusually clean inside, and had charcoal stick drawings on the sides. There was a candle still inside a jar that lay toppled over among spider webs. He set her down, lowering himself in, then pulled her in as well, only for her to land on top of him. She was gone now, and all that she could do was breathe. He picked her up at the shoulders and stared at her sleeping. He set her to the side, and covered their entrance. It wasn't long before he was asleep himself… unfortunately it began to rain. the cave began filling up with water, waking soul up. he was still so tired, and dragged her and himself out before the water could fill their shelter. she was still out, it didnt even look like she was breathing. the rain felt great on his skin, but was quickly making him cold. thinking about her, he dragged her into his arms, trying to maintain body heat. it wasnt long until he was asleep once again.


	5. Search and Mr West's Story

Hey! So I've been trying to improve in my grammar and comprehension, and one subject I know I'm bad at is: A.) Repeating words "now. Actually. Totally." Any more? B.) Capitalization C.) "…" in general. I'd really appreciate it if you could tell me what I could work on! I don't share my stories with anyone for reading; I find it embarrassing for some reason. But since you're not me, you'll notice my mistakes. I enjoy the criticism to improve my work to be an aspiring writer! Sorry for the author note, and thanks for reading: soharu87.

* * *

><p>Kurori rammed into the conference room, his eyes flaming, his head so hot his sweat was steaming off.<p>

"Boy boss, you look kind of mad." Stated Usui.

"YOU THINK!" The redhead shouted. "Okay… okay… just tell me. Have you found them yet!"

"No, the police and us are still looking." the bald man answered. He was slightly chubby and was one of those characters that when you were around you often face palmed yourself.

"Then… what are you doing here?"

"I was hungry." Kurori face palmed. "Just get out there please… before I rip your head off. Thanks…"

"y-yes sir!" he started to take off. "Wait!"

"Yes…?" answering reluctantly. "What is it?"

"What are we looking for again…?" Kurori stared at the wall. It was like he was talking to a wall. This guy just had no clue. How the heck was he working here?"

The police were scattered in the rain, searching for any sign, but the rain had already washed away their scent, and they couldn't use the track dogs. They would have to use self searching. Meanwhile the Kurori agents were in a race to find them first. If the police had them, Kurori would have to bust him out, and he didn't want to waste money on such a simple item like that. Lights scattered across the forest in the West backyard, searching for any living thing in sight. They were using heat detectors, but the rain was interfering with all the humidity. Kurori agents were better than the police, and knew where to look. They had every inch of the city mapped out; its pipes and caves, and Kurori could easily tell them any possible hiding spots. His spies out there couldn't find anything though. The cave that Maka had gone to was manmade, and wasn't on their map, but neither of the two sides knew this.

"Have you found her yet! My poor darling, being stolen by some evil boy! Maka well find you, sweetie!" Kami West stared through the broken window. Goroku came rubbing his eyes in his blue train pajamas, and yawned.

"Mommy… *yawn*"

"Goroku! What are you doing out of bed!"

"I wanted to see if they found Maka..."

"Don't worry Goroku. We'll find who took her, and punish him!"

"Senai! Honey, you're okay!"

"Of course."

"So sir… can you tell us what happened?"

"Yes! You see, I was woken up from a phone call from the neighbors stating they had seen someone sneak into the house. I went searching for him, but I couldn't find anyone, when I heard a scream from my daughter, Maka's room. I ran up the stairs, but the door was locked! So I rammed it open, and found her with nothing on but her underclothes! I tried to rescue her, but he held Maka firm to him, and wouldn't let her go, no matter how hard she cried… my poor Maka! So I went straight for the kid attacking my Maka, and got him straight in the gut. While he was down, I tried to get Maka away from him, but she wouldn't. I tried to ask what had happened… and…" he paused for a moment, his eyes welling with tears. "… I'm sorry. this is hard… the boy had been touching her… he had attacked her while she was sleeping, and violated my sweet sweet Maka!" Kami gasped. "How could anyone do anything so horrible? Maka fell to the ground as I was holding her, he had given her something. Then he disappeared, and suddenly I was knocked all the way across into the wall! He must have picked her up completely helpless, and jumped with her out the window! I'm so sorry Maka! Why couldn't I have saved you?"

"Thank you sir… can you describe what he looked like?"

"Oh, he was so evil! His hair… the color of silver! It looked like it was supernatural! And his eyes… his eyes, the bloodiest red I've ever seen! Oh! And his teeth, like nothing I've ever seen before. I can only imagine what he's done… his teeth were like a shark's, razor sharp teeth. He was so strong though… so strong. I think he had mentioned… he was one of those agent people from Kurori. In fact, the Kurori Company is looking for him as well; apparently this kid has messed up some trouble pretty bad. I don't know what else that he's done… but you have to find her before he does something!"

"Of course Mr. West! We'll try our hardest! Don't you worry! We'll find your daughter! You sure seem to really care about her, even though you're her stepfather, Mr. West."

"Oh yes… I just can't live without my little Maka… life would be so boring without her. She always enjoys being around her family, especially me. So please… please find them, so we can give that boy a piece of our mind!"

"Mr. Policeman…" Goroku spoke from his only somewhat awake self. "Please find Maka… I don't want her to be with that man… I want her to come back. I miss Maka Mr. Police man."

"Don't worry little boy. They won't get far. Once in the morning with plenty of light, we should be able to find them. If Kurori finds them, they'll take them both, and have Maka healed up. From the sound of it, they've been meaning to punish this kid for awhile. If so, they'll probably use Arrie."

"Arrie…?"

"The punisher. That's why no one ever disobeys the law or Kurori's orders. Anyone that does… well let me tell you this. It isn't a pretty sight."

"So if Kurori finds him, and punishes him, will we still get to have punishment for what he did to our poor Maka?" Kami asked. She wanted revenge on this horrible person. She didn't want the same thing to happen to her that millions of girls went through… what if he kills her? What would she do then? Maka was the only part of Spirit she had left.

"Of course maim. Thank you for your time."

"Anything at all, good sir."

"Thank you. We will find them. I promise you. No matter how long it takes."

* * *

><p>The three agents walked through the forest, looking for any sign of movement. They split up into a circular area, and then retreated back to the middle spot. They went several more feet, and split up again. This way they were getting every spot, and no leaf would be unturned.<p>

"h-Hey! I FOUND SOMEONE!" Usui shouted. He couldn't believe his eyes, there he was, Agent SEE with this girl lying on top of him. He studied her. She was small, and looked cute lying there asleep. Remembering, he immediately called his boss.

"Hey Kurori! I found them!" Usui called into the

"_You did? Excellent work Usui. You'll be rewarded."_ And that was all Usui needed to hear. He snatched up the girl carefully, she was so light! The others appeared, and frowned when they saw he got to carry the girl. They hauled soul over their shoulders, and headed back to the KURORI.

*quick note. There wasn't originally a chapter five, cuz I accidentally skipped the 5 when naming my documents. I made this all up even after I had written far past it. Besides, it just makes you hate Mr. West more, and gives foreshadowing. Sorry for the little notes. The end.


	6. Punishment

Im publishing three chapters today, because i wont be able to upload for a week while i have camp. sorry for the inconvenience!:(

* * *

><p>Soul awoke chained to the wall, his hands above him. He drowsily opened his eyes, had they found him already? Kurori himself walked into the room. His face was in a rage, but he calmed himself before he approached him. "You damn fool, you don't get it do you!" The boy was punched in the face, his head smacked into the hard wood wall of the room. He didn't react back and simply stayed there, once again to stare up at his betrayer. His white silver tips wiped the blood from his face, but it didn't help him at all. Blood was dripping from his mouth, and his eye. Bruises and dirt covered where scars and cuts had already been.<p>

"You're a slave, not an agent! You carry out my orders no matter what!" This time he was gutted in the stomach, causing him to moan out in pain. His hands chained behind his back and above him, this was the punishment. It had only been less than 4 hours ago… they let go of his chains and threw him to the ground. Your punishment won't be until morning. And they left. Soul dragged his eyes around for Maka, but she was nowhere in sight. Had they found her too? Or did they just take him? He was too tired, and he fell back into sleep not long after.

Soul awoke again, splashed in the face with water.

"Guah!" His face was soaked his hair plastered to the sides of his face.

"Soul!" He recognized the voice immediately.

"Maka…? Are you okay! Did he hurt you!"

"No… actually… I don't know. I was passed out… I couldn't wake up this morning, it scared me. Haha… to get scared over something like that… sigh. I wish I was strong like you…" She smiled at him, a pleasant smile. It was a relief to see that, she was okay after all.

"What are you doing in here though?"

"I found someone; they're going to escape with us too."

"Escape…?" The door slammed open, and Kurori charged into the room, grabbing Maka by the arm.

"Found you!" and he pushed her to the wall, choking her neck. "Did the little princess think she could escape me?" and he smiled in her face, but she only pushed away. "Stupid brat-!"

"Excuse me…" Souls face was dark, a shadow covering his glowing eyes. He was clenching his fists and hunched over, ready to fight. Kurori stared at him curiously.

"I'm going to have to ask you to let go of her please…" His voice threatened to use violence, but Kurori had other plans in mind.

"Actually… I had forgotten about you… I told you what would happen if you didn't-."

"But he did! He did touch me! I was the one who broke your orders to him!" She cringed when she said that, and saw only hatred in his eyes. He wasn't changing his mind… Soul was going to be punished, and she would be forced to watch… He took Maka into the room behind, the watching room they called it. Maka was scared… she didn't want this! He locked the door, and pulled her to the window. A dark blue haired man in the same outfit as Soul entered the room. He was tall and broad; Soul stared at her with sorrowful eyes. This Kurori man had tricked him, and when he didn't follow his orders… what was the punishment? A room like this could only mean one thing…

"We have this window cleaned every day you see…"

WHAP! Blood splat across the window as the whip came back. A whip! They were whipping him!

"Stop this… please stop this!"

"No… now watch him suffer you insolent little girl!" he pushed her body to the window, causing even her small breasts to be pressed together… Soul could only stare. Her… her breasts were up against the window like that…

WHAP!

KYAAAH!

He was struck again, this time on the neck leaving a blood trail.

"What kind of weapon is that! It's not a normal whip!"

"You're right… my weapon is a rare one… this whip is lined with poisonous needles that cut into your skin at first contact. Do you like it?"

"Do you enjoy hitting me and watching him torture that poor girl?"

"Girl…?" He turned around to see her being held there, he was pushing her with all his might flat up against the window. He blushed when he saw her-.

"Or were you not told the reason I'm being punished…"

"It doesn't matter, you disobeyed the Kurori and now you must pay!"

WHAP!

He struck across his shoulder, leaving a thick wound. His lashes were getting stronger…

"Tell me Airre…"

"What is it…?"

"Have you ever been forced to rape a girl…?"

(!) (What…! That's what this punishment was for! He refused to touch the girl…?)

Airre stared at him.

"I thought so."

WHAP!

AAH!

Airre had hit directly in the chest, leaving a gaping wound he had hit him so hard. But then he turned around, and whipped at the window causing fragments of glass to chip off as his blood painted the window a colorful red.

"Are you telling me, I'm punishing this boy because you ordered him to rape this girl and he wouldn't!" Airre screamed at Kurori. Kurori's eyes grew huge, and he realized he would have to do this himself… but not now.

"Yes."

(!) "I'm leaving… I won't stand for this." He turned back to Soul, but quickly walked away. Kurori threw Maka in with him, and slammed shut the door. He was angry now; this was the second person who had disobeyed him…

"Soul!" She tried pulling off his chains, but they wouldn't budge. She knelt down and stared into his face.

"I'm sorry…" tears welled up but she tried to hold them back. Normally Maka didn't cry so easily, but she had been emotional since last night…

"Will you stop crying…?" he looked at her sadly.

"I can't… every time I try that nightmare just comes back into my mind… what's he going to do to us? He had you whipped!"

"I disobeyed him. I knew this would happen Maka."

"You've sacrificed so much for me, but why?"

"Well what about you? You're the one that freed me from that thing in the first place. Was that just self defense?"

"N-no…"

"You left your family and were forced to be my victim and yet you helped me… so why can't I return the favor…?"

"But…"

"Look… were in this together now, and the only way well get out of this mess alive is if we stick together okay?" He smiled, even though he was so cut up… he smiled.

"Soul…" and he stared into her eyes. It was the same way last night, even though they were red, they were telling her everything would… be okay…

"Well if we're sticking together… then I should at least be able to break you out of this!"

"Maka don't even try-." But she had already grabbed the chains above his head, and pulled herself up, pushing her legs against the wall trying to break them.

"Maka, don't! You'll hurt yourself!"

"I don't care! You hurt yourself for me, I can… at least… do the same!" And with that, the bottom screws gave way from the cement wall.

(No way! She's actually pulling off the chains!) The last screw broke which sent them both rapidly to the ground. He landed on top of her and she still had chains in hand. She smiled.

"What was that about hurting myself?" He smiled to her comment, and rolled his eyes. Those weren't even normal chains; they had some sort of technology that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get it. So how come she could? He was far stronger than her… it didn't make any sense. He went to get up, but Maka pulled him back down.

"Maka…?" She went up to his cheek, and kissed him.


	7. hurry up and change!

remember ill be at camp. so uh... yeah.

* * *

><p>She went up to his cheek, and kissed him.<p>

(!) Souls eyes widened. She…she had just kissed him… blushing nervously he looked down at her.

"That was my revenge from last night." He blushed as his memories forced him back, playing around with her like that, and how she yelled at him thinking of what he could have done to her.

"I'm not sure that was the best idea…" He smiled devilishly and his hands met hers. He pushed her down, but lightly this time. He leaned in close to her face. "I'm ten times more powerful than you are… show me feelings and I could easily overtake you…" he said, smirking.

"Nope, you wouldn't."

"What makes you think so?"

She smiled at him happily. "You're not like other people, and that's why I really like you Soul-kun. You won't hurt me that way. I trust you." Soul blushed, and she giggled. He looked so weird when he did that…

(She trusts me?) "But why? I haven't given you a single reason to trust me and yet-."

"Yes you have! If it weren't for you, I would be…" her voice trailed off into memories of her father. "I-I would be…" Not at home asleep in her bed. Not eating breakfast. Not playing in the backyard. No, if it weren't for him… she would be unconscious and bleeding, left nude on the bare floor. The thought made her shiver.

"Forget it. It's over. I won't let that happen to you again, okay?"

"See? That's why I trust you. You're so strong but so kind… thank you Soul…" and he blushed again. This time when Soul got up, she didn't stop him. He stood up quickly, as did she. They snuck through the door… and Soul made sure to keep them in the shadows. His speed would help… but she wouldn't be able to travel with him unless he carried her. So he yanked her towards him and picked her up, carrying her like a lost kitten...

"Hold your breath." And she did as she was told. Soul sprinted from shadow to shadow, barely making himself visible. Yes, speed came in handy. He dashed in every which way, hiding from cameras sight. If Kurori saw him now… He headed back to his room. Seeing the door open, he shoved her into the nearest room.

"Stay here… ill be right back." Maka turned around… to see Airre staring her in the face.

"A-airre? What are you doing? Oh! Hello girl, I didn't see you. can I help you?"

"Wait… arent you blackstars girlfriend? tsubaki?"

"Wh-wha! Im not his… I mean, its not official or anything, no! why did he tell you I was?"

"Yeah…"

"Really!3" Tsubaki became extremely excited over this for some reason. She wondered if Soul was having any problems...

Soul snuck next to the door. Thankfully the hallway was empty. He peeked into the room, looking for any possible traps. Deeming it safe, he went back to her.

"Hey Ma…ka?" Maka was being strangled in a hug from Airre.

"Shes just so cute!" and he tickled her again.

"St-stop it! hahahahaaa!" she was laughing so hard her face was almost purple.

"A-airre? What are you doing?"

"Oh! Soul! Heheh… I didn't see you there." And he quickly stood up straight hands to his sides.

"Maka come with me real quick, I happen to have a girls uniform in my room, and that would help you not to stick out so much."

"Okay!"

"Wait a second, whered you get a girls uniform!" Soul blushed.

"it… it doesn't matter! _Comeonmakaletsgo_!" and he pulled her out the door.

"shh…, now don't just waltz in there we have to be-."

"Why? Whats wrong?" and she entered the room.

"Maka don't!" she turned and faced him, confused. Nothing happened….

"Maybe I was just over reacting? I thought for sure there would be traps in here, maybe he didn't have time to plant them…" Soul walked over to the closet, and opened it. There in the box, it was. A perfectly clean girls uniform.

"You mind telling me how you got this?"

"its extremely embarrassing."

"Im listening."

"Look, im sorry, but now really isn't the time. Change in here, ill stand outside and make sure no one comes in."

"Okay…" And with that he left the room. As soon as the door closed, she finally was able to take off this annoying dress. except the zipper got stuck. (oh no… not now…) she tried pulling it down, but it wouldn't budge.

"S-soul…?"

(uh oh…) "Yeah…?"

"My zipper is stuck… I cant get it."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Can you help me?"

"What! NO way!" Just then She saw him. he was right there in the window staring at her. (!)

"Soul!" He opened the door, and saw Kurori standing there. ! (Shit! I cant go in there! If he sees me, were both dead!)

"Hello dear… what are you doing in this room? And why… are you half naked?"

"Please leave… im trying to change…"

"What if I don't want to…?" How dare he say that to her! Kurori was nothing more than a pervert this whole time! But all he heard was silence, Maka hadnt replied?

"Sooouuul…" he sang tauntingly. "I know youre out there… come inside. I want to show you how its really done." But soul didn't reply. "Ill ask again soul… come in here now…" getting frustrated, he yanked open the door. But no one was in sight. "… I was sure I could sense him…" he turned around, and faced towards her. "I guess its just you and me now." Kurori grabbed her , and threw her to the bed. She moved away, but he instantly pulled her back. He seemed even stronger than Soul! But how! He leaned down towards her. No… she didn't want this! Not again! She knew this man wouldn't be gentle like Soul… No, his hands were already squeezing her too hard!

"Let go of me! That hurts!" she yelled out, but he ignored her. Without warning, Kurori was jerked from her lap, and sent back, along with a punch that splattered blood across the room.

"You were right, you did sense me." Kuroris' bloody face stared up at him. "You ever try that again, and so help me… I WILL KILL YOU."

"Was that a threat?"

"Take it whatever way you want." Meanwhile Maka continued to undress… so she could dress. Kurori stared at her with pleasure.

"Turn around Soul… shes beautiful…" Souls face turned pink to red in seconds as his nose began to bleed again. He couldn't even think about it.

"Shes so beautiful… her legs… that ass… what a body… only thing she lacks are the breast… maybe when I win ill give her implants or-."

"BASTARD!" Soul kicked him straight in the stomach, but he caught it and threw him down. He rushed at her, but Soul grabbed his foot which brought him down as well. Soul held him down holding onto his legs, as Kurori tried to scoot closer to the intimate Maka. Soul wouldn't open his eyes. (I cant look… I cant look I cant look I cant-)

"Eeek!" Kurori had managed to grab her leg, and was pulling her towards him. his mouth drooled in lust over her. He wanted it and he wanted it with her only, and with her now! Soul forced his eyes open, convincing himself he wasn't a pervert, and tore maka from his grasp. He disappeared in an instant, and reached the room across. Soul was breathing heavily, not realizing they were all staring at him, and maka was blushing. where he had picked her up was the wrong spot, and her breasts were now right in front… of… his… face… Soul dropped maka and his nose exploded, he panicked. Even if they were small ones, they were still tits man! Maka covered herself as she ran into the bathroom. Meanwhile Airre was the one blushing here. She had the cutest ass hed ever seen…


	8. Nonsense and Escape?

"Man, I'm so stupid! I knew it was a trap! Why did I let her go in there! I can't leave her alone for a second!"

"Why is Kurori after you, Soul?"

"He tried to force me…" Soul looked down ashamed and embarrassed. He still couldn't get over the fact… "Kurori wanted me to play with her… and when I say that I mean… he forced me to stick my hand inside her… it was awful… I still can't believe he made me do that! and it only got worse… he got frustrated at me because I had let her go after she woke up, and when I wouldn't force her to the bed, he electrocuted me, over and over… I can still feel the pain! He wanted me to take off all her clothes and rape her!" He cried at how ashamed he was.

"Oh, Soul!"

"He tortured you to torture her! That's not Kurori!"

"But it was! And… he told me he wanted to know how it felt… how it felt to be with her that way… because he wants her as his own, and he wanted to know how it felt to have sex with her!" He was so angry at him right now. "I hate this! I hate that I had to do that! He tricked me, that damn Kurori!"

"Soul…"

"S-sorry. I guess that I kind of got carried away, didn't I…" Maka rushed out of the bathroom, and jumped into his arms, crying.

"What's wrong! Are you hurt!"

"Soul… you said so yourself, it's over now! He can't do that to us anymore! Not him or my stepfather! We agreed to that remember! Well stick together no matter what!"

"Yeah…"

"Your stepfather…?" Just then Blackstar burst into the room.

"Soul! There you are! Kurori is talking bullshit about you, and telling everyone you willingly raped his fiancé!"

"WH-WHAT!" they both screamed.

"But that's not fair! Why can't he just leave us alone! He's done enough damage already, hasn't he! When will he stop this?"

"I don't think he's planning on it…" Soul answered regrettably, but it was the truth.

"Dude, what the hell is going on here…?" Tsubaki walked back into the room after pouring some tea for the two of them, but when she saw Blackstar, she threw the cups away and dove for him, hugging him. Blackstar blushed.

"Ts-Tsubaki!"

"You're okay! I was so worried about you!"

"We have to leave this place." Stated Blackstar, deadly serious.

"Wh-wha?" She asked, confused.

"Me and you… Soul and Maka, we can't stay here anymore; Kurori Corporation is turning corrupt."

"But what about you Airre?" Airre thought for a moment.

"I'm in too."

"Really!

"I'm sick of being his little puppet. Now let's get the hell out of here."

"Agreed… before things get worse…" The team waltzed out of the room. They were going to have to fight their way out, they knew that much, but no one really knew what to expect.

They simply walked down the hallway. People glared at him, but he ignored it. He only looked for signs of a possible attack. She on the other hand, was beginning to freak out. She clutched onto his arm like a child, afraid of the world. Then again, she hadn't been outside much, had she? She had only recently enrolled in that DWMA, and he was sure she had been kept in the dark all these years. More and more people began to stare at them, and when they encountered the door, they were surrounded by a group of security. Soul held onto her tightly, not knowing what they might try. He didn't care as long as they didn't touch her. He had never felt this way about anyone before… he didn't care what happened to himself, as long as she wasn't hurt, he felt just fine… The group got tighter around them, and they were forced into a small circle.

"Ready?" Blackstar implied. That was what everyone was thinking after all.

"Let's go."

Blackstar used a triple kick with a punch straight down knocking out four of the guys at once. Soul used his shadow attack, becoming invisible and attacking at random, using kicks and punches that would make them hit the wall across. Airre was able to cut several down at once, mainly focusing on anyone trying to make a sneak attack on Soul or Blackstar. Tsubaki transformed and Blackstar used sword mode to quickly cut down the men still standing. Maka stood there amongst the chaos, not sure what to do. Suddenly a man raced towards her. Souls head stared at her, he was still blocking an attack.

(!) (I can't reach her in time!)

PUNCH!

Maka put her fist flat into the man's jaw, dislocating it. They were all impressed; she was stronger than she looked after all.

"Owwww…" she yelped, shaking her hand. "That hurt more than I thought it would!" This time though, two security men ran at her. She poised again, but she panicked when one suddenly appeared behind her. They had surrounded her. Nervous, she tried to think of a way out. But she had no experience; she didn't know what to do! So she did what a girl had to do. And kicked the first man straight up in the balls. He fell over in pain holding his crotch, and she turned around, smirking. She was getting more confident. She was getting stronger… the two grown men weren't amused, and dove at her. She wasn't expecting this, and she tried to run away, but she was pushed to the ground on her back. Click-ick. (!) Maka felt the cold metal against her neck. The man was right there in front of her now. A gun… she couldn't move. Three other guns were pointed to her head, and they decided to call out for her when she wouldn't yell.

"Hey kids! Stop it now, or else!" Soul turned around.

"Airre, Blackstar!" they too turned their heads, and ceased suddenly.

"Take a single step Soul… and I'll fill her head with bullets." A man grabbed his arms behind his back with all his strength, crushing Souls arms against his body.

"Tch…" He couldn't move… what could he possibly do? He was fast, but not fast enough to stop three bullets less than a foot away from her head!

"No! I won't go through being the victim again!" Maka yelled. In that instant she sat up and pushed away the gun from her neck, and quickly jumped out of there trying to-.

BANG!

The bullet hit her straight in the shoulder, knocking her arm from its socket. She screamed when it hit her, and she fell to the ground from impact.

"MAKA!" But a security guard was quick, and was aready standing above her again, a gun pointed to her head once more.

"Don't move Soul! This machine gun is fully loaded, and I wouldn't want to waste it on such a cute girl."

"What the hell do you want from us!"

"Surrender to Kurori!"

"Never!"

BANG!-SPLATCH…

"KYAHH!" Maka screamed. The room stared in silence.

"Stop it! Don't hurt her!" Suddenly the man fell over, a shuriken struck in his head. Tsubaki transformed back, and she punched the man holding Soul. As soon as he was let go, he raced for her before another security guard could hurt her again. Despite what had just happened, the security guards were losing to them.

"Sorry Soul… I did it again…"

"Did what again?"

"Screwed up…" She smiled when she said this, and it struck him hard. How could she smile at such a mistake? Did she really think that low of herself? That this was another one of her mess-ups, and no matter what she tried she couldn't do anything right?

"You did not!"

(!) "Yeah I did…" and she stared up at him. (!) "Soul behind you!" Soul blocked the sword with his arm, sending blood everywhere, pouring out onto the floor. He pressed harder, and he began to cry out in pain. So Maka did what she could, with only one arm, and with a bare hand helped Soul to push back the sword.

"Maka what are you doing!"

"What's it look like!" She pushed back harder as her own blood began to drip down, and he felt the pain going away.

"Enough!" They all stopped.

"Soul… Maka… why are you getting my floor all dirty?"

"Kurori…" Kurori threw something, striking Tsubaki in the hip.

"Ah!" and she collapsed to the ground. (!)

"Tsubaki!"

"Tsubaki will be staying with me Blackstar. Leave if you want to… but she's staying here." Blackstar stared at Soul desperately, and he nodded. Instantly Arrie and Blackstar ran to Tsubaki, while Soul and Maka escaped out the building.

"Stop them! Stop them now!" Arrie picked her up while Blackstar protected them like it was life. They crashed out and escaped from the building, running at high speed.


	9. Chapter 9

They both met up a short time later in the woods after running. This place wasn't safe anymore… it wasn't their home.

"Blackstar! Arrie! Down here!" They rushed down to where he heard the voice, and Soul pulled them in. they landed in the cave, silent. Nobody moved for a long time. Lights flickered from the narrow entrance, and they curled back into the cave more, trying to disappear.

"Soul… I'm scared…" He put his arm behind her, and pulled her close. Although it was embarrassing, Soul enjoyed her being so close to him.

"Turn around…" and she did. "This will hurt, but it will be the only way for you to heal." Soul dug into her skin, and pulled out the first bullet. She covered her mouth trying not to scream in pain. He took out the other one, and pulled her into his lap. She laid her back on his chest, which became wet with blood rather quickly. His shirt was the only bandage they had at the moment… he kept his legs up on her sides so that she could still lean on him and wouldn't fall off to one side. Besides, it was more comfortable this way. She loved being so warm with him, and she drifted off to sleep happily lying on Soul.

* * *

><p>Maka awoke to a stick being broken. Soul and everyone else was still asleep. Should she go look, or stay hidden? The creature sniffed around, and came closer to the cave. It could smell them… and began scratching at the entrance. (A bear…!) it began to growl. The bear saw her, as she watched it. Maka had never seen a bear before, and was curious about its intentions. It stared at her… and suddenly attacked, trying to scratch her. Startled, Maka jumped back, and stayed away. But the bear didn't leave, no. it began digging, before long the bear could get her entire head inside. She dug more, but still couldn't get through.<p>

"S-soul…? Blackstar…? Arrie…?" they were all still fast asleep, what did she do?

"Mmm…? Maka what's wrong?" Tsubaki was awake!

"Th-theres… it's trying to get in…"

"What is?" Nothing was there. After a few moments she turned to go back to sleep when suddenly the bear tried to dive into the cave, growling hungrily at her prey.

"oh…that…" O.O

"yep…" Tsubaki took in a large breath.

"WAAAAAAKE UUUUUUUUP NOOOOOOOW!" Scaring the boys so much they woke up with a shout as well. Maka jumped and stared at her wide eyed, she wasn't expecting that.

" GAH! What the hell Tsubaki!"

"Soul…"

"Eh?" Again, there was silence.

"What the hell man?"

"Just wait! It'll come back… it's right there… waiting…"

"What?" still nothing came. Maka began to walk up to the entrance.

"Maka don't!" In that instant the bear came again, trying to bite at Maka who was only a few inches away. Maka ran back into souls arms and trembled. That bear had nearly reached her.

" _**W**_hat _**T**_he _**F**_rench toast! A bear!"

"What the!"

"It's been trying to come in here! She keeps scraping the rock, trying to come in!"

"No… it's more than that. Blackstar, Soul; look in its eyes."

!.

"So that explains it…"

"Eh?"

"That bear has a microchip inside it… its being told to attack us. It's not wild. It's one of Kurori's."

"He can do that! How can you tell!"

"The eyes… the bear's eyes are dead, they have no pupils."

"That's terrible!"

"It just shows you the kind of man were dealing with…" Again the bear rammed into the cave entrance, making its own head bleed.

"Let's put it out of its misery. We have to leave soon as well; it won't be long before he finds us. We need to keep moving." Maka shut her eyes as Blackstar and transformed Tsubaki walked up to the savage insane bear. It screamed as Blacktar stabbed it straight up in the jaw. Blackstar and Arrie pushed it up out of the way, and to the side. Soul pulled Maka, not realizing her eyes were closed, and she was startled, stumbling over her feet and onto him again.

"Ah! Soul!"

"uh…uhhhhhhh…"

"You pervert! 3 Its like every time I'm next to you, your right in my face again!" She smiled cutely as she said this, she wasn't angry at him, no. This was the most attention she had received from anyone in years and she was greatly appreciative and grateful.

"M-maka!" Soul sat up quickly. "Don't say stuff like that! It's awkward! Besides, we have to catch up with them!" Maka hadn't even realized they were gone. Realizing this she quickly stood back up. "And I am not a pervert!" Soul stated firmly, he blushed as he said this. She smiled. He looked so tough and unbeatable, and when he blushed, it completely contradicted his appearance. It didn't match him. Soul pulled her up and out, where he saw Blackstar and Arrie standing there, glaring impatiently with Tsubaki nervously looking around for any more danger.

"What…?" Soul asked, feeling slightly awkward.

Blackstar repeated her words in his womanly high-pitched voice; "Ah! ... Soul! ... You pervert!" and returned to his normal voice. "What the heck were you doing to her in there?"

"Wh-WhAT!"

"No! We didn't do anything! I just tripped and… and-"

"Riiiiiiiight… Is that so."

"B-Blackstar! I'm serious!" Soul stammered, to think Blackstar actually thought he would do that!

"Oh just let it go! Let's get out of here!" Tsubaki was right. They were wasting time… Gunshots were suddenly heard echoing throughout the woods, and the crew was startled.

"Get moving!" And they ran. The trees seemed to blur as they raced across the forest, the leaves parting as they dashed by. Patches of morning sun reached the ground through the leaves, and the forest was suddenly alive. But Maka didn't see this. She barely noticed the world outside their small group, all she could focus on was staying right by her best friends' side. They reached the top of the hill overlooking the forest and the enormous company of KURORI. The black enormous building towered over the rest of the little city. It was noon now, and the sun was high over head. The town was full of laughter and conversations, steak, chicken and fresh bread could be sensed all the way from the top of the hill. Again, the gunshots were heard, and they ran down the hill trying to hide. They had to get out of sight, but what better place than to blend in with the city? Unfortunately for the agents, none of them had ever been around their own city before. They lived inside Kurori where everything was provided for them, they never had to go in town for any missions before, and so the crew turned their heads to Maka. She was the only one here _not_ a part of Kurori.

"What…?" She asked awkwardly.

"Uh…"

"You're kidding. You've never been around have you?"

"No…" they all said, and stared down nervously, but Maka smiled. This meant she would get to take the lead for awhile and show them around her turf.

"Well come on!" And with that she grabbed Soul's hand, pulling him. Everyone stared at each other, but quickly followed.

"Wait Maka! Stop!" She turned around and stopped abruptly, staring, confused why he had her stop.

"Hows your shoulder and back? Those were bullet wounds you took, you have to be careful, or youll break them open again. Do they hurt at all?"

"huh? oh! nope! im fine, really! i mean... they hurt a little, but im okay! Thanks for asking though!" She tried to smile.

(Liar...) Soul thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Their first stop was Maka's favorite; Trinity's, a clothing store that had some of the best styles of anywhere in the city. They knew Maka personally, she came there so often, and even had her own tab they just charged to Mr. West. Maka knew her father would think of it eventually, but right now would be the best time. She knew he wouldn't have cancelled it yet. They traveled down the hill onto the brick paved streets, where people mingled about.<p>

"Why are they looking at us?" Maka suddenly realized… they were. Everyone… was staring at them?

"It's got to be our clothes, we must look like aliens." Blackstar had an idea with this, and walked up to a woman standing nearby. He forced his eyes huge, and walked strangely like a robot. He then spoke in a monotone voice;

"We are androids seven-seven, from planet zurglooock. We have come to kill you all and take over your planeeeet…" The woman stared. He repeated in his monotone; "ATTACK MY MINIONS!" The woman screamed and ran away, and Blackstar rolled on the floor, lHAO (laughing his ass off). By the time he got up, he hadn't noticed the woman had returned. Hearing steps, he turned around, and was smacked in the face by a frying pan. Black star fell to the ground with a bloody nose, almost unconscious. He hadn't seen that coming. The rest of them turned away, except Maka. She burst out laughing at the idiot.

After Blackstar finally came around, Maka pulled them all into the store, where the OCD stylist greeted her with his two skilled assistants…


	10. Stylist and Attack

"Ah, Maka!"

"Death the Kid! Its been a while, hasn't it?"

"What have you been up to?" The bunch froze. Was she really going to tell them all about this?

"Uhhhh..."

"Hold it girl" Liz interrupted. "Alright, whos this boy youre holding onto? I aint seen him around here before! Hes cuute, whered you pick him up at!" Maka and Soul separated, and looked away nervously from each other.

"Liz! Stop it, youre embarrassing me!" She whispered, quite frustratingly embarrassed.

"Whyyyy, you two dating or something?" This made them blush even more. M-Maka… as his _girlfriend_! He'd never even had a girlfriend before!

"N-No! Look, we just want to get some clothes, okay!"

"Oooh! Why didn't you say so!" ,Shouted the thrilled black and white boy. "What kind of mood!"

"All of them… I'm moving in, and these guys don't have a clue in the world about civil fashion." Death the kid smirked, this was his job, and getting an assignment like this he could rock at. The Kurori agents stared at her slightly frustrated, but were impressed with how she had clearly convinced the designer into giving them all types of disguises.

"Who's first?"

"Let's have… Arrie!"

"M-Me! Why!"

"Because!" And she smiled at him. She was so cute… Death the kid instantly pushed him into the room and gathered what he could find.

"Liz! Patti!" Kid yelled. Instantly they entered Arrie's dressing room.

"Whoa… wait! HEY! Stop it! Don't touch me there!" They stared at the room wide eyed (O.O?) , pondering what on earth was going on in there… The next instant Arrie was shoved out in a completely different appearance; he looked barely recognizable, except for the dark blue hair. This first outfit was announced-.

"Ahem! Thank you soharu but I WISH TO ANNOUNCE THIS. It is my delicate symmetrical work after all, my beautiful creation."

_Then do it already._

"Fine! Ahem; the Woek Collection! A combination of casual tight jeans along with a smooth white long-sleeve undershirt combined with a plaid decorative scarf and a black coat." Kid paused for a second. "I call it… silver academy… he stared into space as he said this, imagining the crowds roaring and taking pictures of his beatiful work.

"Uhhh…"

"It looks great on you Arrie!"

"I didn't even recognize you!"

"Okay… whos next?"

"I AM. THE GREAT BLACKSTAR." Blackstar rushed up excitedly at the kind-of-freaked-out Kid. But Liz and Patti had already grabbed him, so Kid went ahead and started anyway. Arrie came and stood by them silently, and Soul leaned over to him.

"What'd they do to you?" Suddenly they heard Blackstar shout, and Tsubaki nervously covered her ears, singing: lalalala this isn't happening.

"They wouldn't let me touch anything. They took off my clothes and put them back on, not caring for privacy at all! And have you seen their tatas! They press up against you as they fix stuff! Its completely embarrassing and uncomfortable!" Arrie was deeply blushing at the thought, hoping Maka didn't think he was a pervert for saying that.

"Creepy… Hey, Kid , I don't want them touching me!"

"Fine… but if they don't do it, I'll have too, and most people prefer girls over boys."

"Why can't I do it!"

"Because you don't know proper fashion. If you're really that bothered, just have Maka do it. She knows all about this, and you two seem to be pretty acquainted anyway."

"WHAT! No way man! That's sick!"

"K-kid!" Maka stammered, completely shocked he had even suggested the idea of her… taking off his clothes … humiliating!

"Let me put it this way. You have a choice kid. It's either me, my assistants, or Maka." Soul was frustrated, and blushing. What kind of creep was this guy?

"Fine… how bad can it be? I mean, it's just tying a tie, right?"

"suuuuuure…" kid retorted. Just then, Blackstar bounded out of the room. He had refused to put on the undershirt, and came out with only a sweater vest and tie. (and pants.)

"I don't care about stupid fasion! I hate sleeves! They feel all weird!"

"Actually," kid stared at him, rather impressed. "… That doesn't look bad at all." Blackstar was wearing a dark blue vest with a white tie and white pants, and brown normal shoes.

"The great Blackstar always has style, no matter what he's wearing."

"Okay… now… YOU." He pointed straight at Soul.

"What!" Kid had chosen him just because he didn't want to do this! "No way man!" He looked at Maka. "L-ladies first!"

"I prefer to save the best for last." Soul stared at him -_-.

"faaaaaaaine. Sigh…" and he miserably walked up the carpeted steps into the single enormous (for a changing room,) room. He hated people touching him.

"Since you're really bothered, I'll leave most of it to you, but let me know if anything's wrong. Now… what to put you in… You look more like the kick-ass type."

"oh yeah." Soul smiled confidently, his I'm-awesome smile. As soon as kid saw it, He rushed out of the room to the wardrobes. Soul stared at the empty hallway, which was on the opposite side from the door and where the others were. It was like a back way secret entrance. Kid came back with a black sleeveless turtle neck (you know, those shirts with the no sleeves but have a neck that guys always wear.) along with a blue casual tailcoat as well, with regular blue jeans, and white gym shoes. He was given a tie at first, but it just didn't match. So kid tried something else; This time, with a button up white shirt, a deep red overcoat with a hood, black pants, and a red tie to match. The deepness of the red made souls eyes seem like grapefruit pink, so he tried _again._

(fighter type fighter type fighter type…)

Soul was given a mid-length-sleeve white undershirt with a black tee that said "I'm Awesome" with a lord death logo on it, a red tie, along with jeans and white tennis shoes.

"Comfortable?"

"Sweet… can I go now?"

"Whatever…" so Soul dashed out of the room, thankful he finally got out of there.

"Okay… Tsubaki, you go now!"

"Wh-wha!"

"Every body has to change Tsubaki!"

"Make Maka go first!"

"Fine…" and Maka strolled in. Liz and Patti stood outside the door.

"Wait… how come you two aren't helping?"

"This is Maka! She already knows how to do it!"

Maka came out, in a long jacket with a hood, that looked like a short dress. she had on a white skirt underneath combined with a red and pink longsleeve shirt. Her hair was still in pig tails.

"Maka…"

?

"The pig tails…"

"oh…" Maka sadly pulled the bows away, and finger brushed her golden blond hair. It came down past her shoulders, and she blushed at how Soul was looking at her. Nervously he looked away.

"Kid, let's get this done."

"What about that girl?"

"Oh! Hurry up Tsubaki! Its fine!" Before Maka could finish, Liz and Patti had already dragged her into the room. Blackstar turned around, concentrating on any sign of movement. He wasn't the only one who had felt something... Arrie was already looking at the glass entrance… Soul had noticed and was watching to see if either of them had reacted to an attack yet. Had they found them? What was this feeling?

"Soul…?" Maka looked troubled, and Kid stared between the two of them. What was going on? Suddenly a bullet whizzed right past her head, and cracked the changing room door. Soul grabbed Maka and ran halfway across the room, while Blackstar backed up to the changing room door. Nobody was going to attack his girl while she was changing! No way! Over his dead body! Arrie hid in a nearby clothes rack. His weapon wasn't going to be helpful against guns. He could probably get down a few guys from the poison, but he would have to use fighting skills if he wanted to get anywhere. Which would mean dodging bullets…

"Maka! Whats going on!" Kid yelped at her, his door was now unsymmetrical!

"Long story!" She answered.

"Let me put it this way! They're trying to kill Maka!" Soul shotuted, knowing it would get Kid to help them, and it was partially true.

"Why!"

"…" They stared at each other for a moment, and turned back to Kid.

"We don't know!" And Soul shrugged.

"Liz! Patti! Tsubaki! Get out here!"

Instantly the three girls rushed out of the room, Tsubaki now wearing a tan dress. All three of them transformed into their meisters hands. Blackstar and Kid looked at each other.

"So youre a meister too…" Blackstar smirked.

"Heh, you're not the only one in the world!" Kid shouted. At that instant, four Kurori agents simply walked into the building.

(Shit! Four of them!) Four security guards was nothing, but 4 kurori agents? They were slightly out numbered, but way out skilled. These were top agents, ones with the ranks of Souls strength. Kurori agents arent allowed to fight with each other, because the fight becomes impossible to win, and they both end up dead.

"Well there's the first one…"

(They mean Black star…)

"Now where are the others… split up and look around. Well find that girl before day is out…" As soon as Kid heard those words, he immediately began firing on them. The team split up, but Kids skills weren't to go underestimated. Kid took out a man, and two limbs on others.

"What the hell! Get him down!" Agent Hui stood up.

"Who is that Soul…?"

"Agent Hui… known for incredible stamina and immortality and skilled in specialized weapons…"

"I-immortal…? Specialized weapons?" Maka asked innocently, suddenly worried for her two friends. The man pulled out a long rifle, and attached the long bladed edge to the end of the barrell.

"His weapon is both a gun and a sword."

Immediately the man rushed up to Kid, stabbing him straight in the stomach.

"KID!" Maka screamed, and clamped her mouth. Uh oh… stupid!

"There they are!"

"Shit! Maka, what'd you do that for!" The two other agents began shooting at them, hoping to at least knock some damage without having to move. Soul dragged her behind the small counter, only as tall as their knees, and held her down with his body.

Blackstar stared wide eyed at the two fighters before him, blood pouring out on all sides. Kid's blood covered the man and his weapon, staining the carpet.


	11. strategy?

"d..isgust..ing.."

"What the?" Kid angrily locked eyes with the shocked man. Lifted his hand, and shot him straight through the head. That idiot didn't even see it coming.

"Ha… you thought a wound like that could kill me? Im Death the Kid, son of Lord Death! I don't die from a measly wound like that!" The man fell back and hit the ground, unmoving. Kid grasped his wound, it was pretty bad, but nothing that would kill him.

"Agent Hui!"

"Don't worry, hes perfectly fine."

(what!") The mans hand twitched. No way, no, he couldn't be alive after a shot like that! it went straight through his head!

"Well that was unexpected. I underestimated you Kid." Agent Hui stood up.

"Tsubaki… get ready… it's our turn now."

"Agent Black star, what are you doing with these people? You belong back with us."

"Not anymore! I don't follow orders from anyone!" And with that he made his first attack slicing the man in the neck, but could only get a scratch, as Hui quickly retreated.

"Impressive. That's the first cut I've received in a while, little boy."

"My name is THE GREAT BLACKSTAR you son of a bitch!" And he charged at Hui. The man kid hat shot down, now fighting against Arrie, was struck in several places. The man at over powered Arrie and forced something into one of his wounds, but Arrie couldn't find it. He had felt it, but the pain was gone now. With a final blow, the he forced the man to the ground with a deadly blow. Meanwhile, Soul and Maka weren't having so much luck. Soul pushed her against the ground with his body, protecting her as the men shot all around. He was warm, and she felt safe under his strength. Suddenly the shooting ceased. Soul darted up to see the two Agents charging at him, and he rushed to stand, retreating back as the first Agent reached him, jumping straight over Maka. He eyed her, but quickly changed his focus to the man in front of him, Agent Finel.

"Agent Finel…"

"Hello Soul… What are you doing? Why have you disobeyed Kurori like this?" His voice asked, but his tone was ignorant.

"Because what he made me do was wrong! He used pain to force me to do something terrible!" His fists clenched in anger, reminding him of those horrible forced moments.

"Well, that's your own fault." Agent finel got out his weapon, a dual edged sword. Soul glared at him, this man didn't know about the corruption, and quite frankly, didn't care. "You may think you're fast, but can you escape my blade?" Finel held the blade pointed straight to his chest. Exactly out of nowhere;

WHAM! REVERSE MAKA CHOP! (without book version)

Maka's foot went straight up in-between the legs, kicking as hard as she could. The man's face purpled and scrunched into excruciating pain, speechless. He fell to the ground silently.

"Maka chop? is that your signature move now? … Well it works... i guess..." Soul admitted. But before she could reply the second agent was holding her above the ground by her own hair.

"You little wretch! You'll pay for that!" The man threw her to the ground, her body arched in pain. Soul began to move towards her, but his leg was grabbed by Finel , still on the ground. Soul flinched, Finel threw him across the store. He crashed into the glass, sending shards everywhere, and an alarm off. This guy was pissed… He wasn't letting soul anywhere near her.

* * *

><p>"Impressive. But do you really think you can beat me little guy?" Hui smirked with overconfidence.<p>

"…little guy? Did you just call me… a little guy?"

"What about it shrimp?" Blackstar's eyes instantly went into a fiery raging passion of death. Hui stared at him silently, like he was witnessing a mental breakdown. What was wrong with this kid?

"IM GONNA KILL YOU! RAAAAAAHHHHH!" Blackstar screamed and charged at the man in sword mode. He plunged the sword straight through the guy, but Agent Hui kicked him back. Was this guy immortal or something? Agent Hui was suddenly in front of blackstar, and received several slashes in a number of blows, knocking out his left arm. Blackstar clutched it as the man pointed the sword to his head, and fired. But Blackstar had moved the gun out of the way before he had even pulled the trigger, to his amazement.

"Alright, you're pretty good for a kid, I'll tell you that much. It's a shame I have to kill you!" Before the man could strike, Blackstar gave a good cut through one of his legs, sending him on his knees."Why you… ass!"

"Its called making a move when you have the chance, stupid!" Angrily the man began aiming at Blackstar, sending his bullets wherever he could go. Blackstar stopped precisely.

"Im right here, fatty!" And of course, he shot. Blackstar quickly dodged to reveal Hui had shot carelessly at the back of his own partner, who happened to be attacking Maka at the moment…

"Get off me!"

"I don't think so little…"

SPLATCH!

The man began to fall, and she quickly dodged out of the way. He fell to his knees, and grabbed her by the leg, pulling her towards him. Maka kicked him in the face, but that only made his grip even harder.

"Stop kicking me you wretch! Girls are supposed to be weak!"

"Well I don't want to be!" She punched him, sending his head straight up, blood flying. Wow… she did that? She smiled in pride.

"Haha!" Yet, it was too early. The man's face locked into Makas, sending a chill up her back.

"I was going to spare your life… but you've given me no choice."

"Oh yeah…? With what?" So Agent oso took out his weapon, which completely overshadowed Maka. Yes she was expecting something dangerous, but not like that! Oso held an enormous mallet, covered in sharp spikes, threatening to grind her into a pulp.

"THIS."

"oh…" Maka lost all the confidence she had.

Soul quickly sped to the side as Finel slashed through the glass, cutting the wall in two. This guy was freaking fast, and stronger than many opponents he had faced before. Soul would have to make a quick move with his own weapon, which he preferred not to use. The scythe…his arm changed ripping through the long sleeve shirt. Oh well, he never really liked sleeves anyway. He hid behind a near rack of clothes, as the man searched for him. Blood and sweat mixed, dripping down his face. It was only mild head damage, but it was beginning to agitate him now. He forced himself to ignore it, and abruptly saw his chance when the man was facing away. Soul rapidly sprinted at his target.

"Oso… you can't kill her, that's Kurori's girl, remember? Besides, you'll make a huge mess."

"Shut up Finel! She's pissed me off! She deserves it!" With that Oso lifted up his giant hammer, crushing her leg in his grip, cutting off circulation as her leg began to throb in pain. She scrambled to move, but it was no use. The hammer came down.

* * *

><p>"You jackass, you made me hit my own partner!" Agent Hui was pissed.<p>

"Maybe you should watch me more closely!" Blackstar didn't even move as Tsubaki's shuriken struck the man all the way through the heart, ripping him in half. Blackstar walked up to the man, shadowing over him, his shoes now covered in blood.

"Y-you've… won this round…"

"You're still alive!"

"I can't wait to fight you... for real next time… you better prepare yourself... Agent Blackstar." Hui suddenly teleported. Thats right... There was a technological chip inside all Kurori agents, so that if their wounds were too bad, their bodys would be teleported back to Kurori to be healed.

"Holy… Blackstar, kid, look!" Tsubaki shouted. The two fighters spun around directing their attention to:

Souls scythe clanged against the enormous mallet, caught between the spikes. They barely missed the top of his head, they were so long. Oso glowered at him furiously, and instead of retreating, slid it off of his scythe to his side. It slammed into Soul, breaking several ribs with a large CRACK that echoed around the room. At the same instant, Kid had shot the man in the back of the head fatally with one blow, and the man dropped, letting go of his hammer. Both Soul and the hammer went flying, and crashed to the wall, making the impact even worse. The hammer fell, revealing wounds that engulfed his back completely. It had left eight bloody holes in his flesh, blood gushing. Seeing his chance, Agent Finel ran to Soul, before anyone had the chance to move. Maka was still trapped in the man's grip, even dead, he hadn't let go of her. Her leg was beginning to turn purple, and she pulled at the grip. Finel stood above Soul… with a winning smirk. Blood was splattered across the wall, drenching the floor in the sunlight. It was only noon.

"You really are annoying, you stupid boy." Soul could only stare, but his vision was blurry. He couldn't move. He picked up soul by the neck, and pushed his back to the wall, he stuck something into his back, and Soul winced, refusing to show anymore pain. "Look at me you ass!" But he refused. Finel hit him across the face, and forced his head up to look at him. "Im not going to kill you… Kurori owns you anyway. You've run away, and now you need to come back home."

"Kurori… is not my home!" Souls scythe slashed straight up the mans front, breaking the mans jaw in the process. Finel fell to the ground, unconscious. Soul tried to walk, but couldn't get far… these wounds were really bad… Arrie was suddenly there with them, and he freed Maka from the mans grip. She and Arrie ran to Soul, who was beginning to collapse. Maka caught Soul in her arms, and tried to keep him up. She hugged him tightly, feeling her hands become wet with his blood, he was badly this time. She ignored the wet feeling, and cuddled her head into his chest. His hand slowly reached the back of her neck, embracing her as well. Arrie stared at the wound, as Tsubaki ran over to them. Blackstar stayed with Kid, while liz and patti helped him. Unfortunately, it wasnt the wound that was killing him. His store was now destroyed, leaving it completely unsymmetrical.

Im sorry about not updating, ive had conditioning every day, and on Wednesday (August 3) , one of my good friends died, leaving all of us in greif, and no time to write. It may be a few days before I can get myself around to writing again, her funeral was on Tuesday (August 9, 2011) and so ill be busy. She was a senior and had just registered for school. She crossed the double line and overcorrected, sending her car rolling into the cornfield. She died at the scene. There's no need for empathetic comments, I'm okay. but her family isn't. Please pray for her family if you can. thank you… and sorry.

OK, SRSLY, IVE BEEN TRYING TO UPDATE THIS FOR 8 DAYS NOW AND IT WONT LET ME, AND ITS MAKING ME SUPER ANGRY. SRSLY, IVE TRIED UPDATING OVER 100 TIMES ALREADY, AND IT WOULDNT F WORK! TT^TT. lo seinto. super.

Soharu.


	12. awkwaaaaard

Arrie and Maka dragged Soul over to Kid and Blackstar, and lied him down on the nearby steps that led up to the changing room. His blood quickly mixed with Kids on the floor, and it began to create a river down the steps. Liz and Patti had already wrapped the (now) shirtless Kid with bandages according to Tsubaki's instructions, and then ran to get towels with her. Tsubaki was leading right now, this was what she was best at.

"Maka…" Kid spoke. Maka stared. She owed him an apology… "Would you like to tell me… what the heck is going on?" At that moment, the rest of the Agents completely disappeared.

"They teleported back to Kurori… we need to move, and get out of sight. They know where we are, and they'll be back..."

"N-no…" Soul could barely make out words. "We're safe for now. We won this battle… he won't come after us for a few hours. He needs a plan. Attacking us directly didn't work."

"I'm amazed you can still speak." Arrie's purple hair just covered over his eyes, and he was beginning to get frustrated because he couldn't see.

"Maka!" They all stared at her. Kid was beginning to get slightly angry. "What the hell is going on!" Maka looked away ashamed.

"I-I'm sorry kid… I should have told you right away…" nervously

"Then get on with it."

"These… these are my friends. They're agents from Kurori."

(!. Kurori… really…) Kid stared at her intensely, soaking up all the information, scanning every detail, including her facial expressions.

"Soul was ordered by Kurori to attack me… but he refused to. It turned out my stepfather was the one who had requested the order to Kurori… he wanted Soul to… do things to me. When he wouldn't… Kurori punished him. So we escaped together… and Kurori and my stepfather are hunting us down. if they win, they'll kill Soul, I know it! And if they find me… I'll be forced to be with my stepfather again… and that Kurori man wants me as his own. I'll be trapped forever! They're working together to find us… Blackstar and Tsubaki and Arrie came with us when they found out…"

"Alright… that's enough."

"I… I'm really sorry…"

"Sorry isn't going to change anything Maka." Maka stared up at him surprised. Had she really angered him that much? Ashamed, she looked away to Soul, lying helpless on the stairs. "Right now, we need to get him healed… or he'll die."

(!) "Kid…?"

"I know just the place too. Liz, Patti, take them to _Delpiores_. Kim has somewhere we can stay. Im going to get us some clothes to change into… ill meet you guys back up there."

"Okay!" Patti was slap happy at the moment, all the excitement had made her hyper.

"How the heck are we supposed to get _him_ there without being seen?" Liz pointed out, a very good point indeed.

"uhhh…."

"I thought so."

"Just give me a minute! Wait… I have an idea."

"Lets hear it!"

"I need both you and Soul. Can you support him?"

"As long as he's standing up… why?"Maka stared at him curiously.

"Okay, come here, bring Soul with you." Arrie picked up Soul, and the three of them walked into the changing room. The four left stared at each other, not sure what was about to happen.

* * *

><p>"What! Are you sure that will work?"<p>

"Arrie, you'll have to help. Maka, you're the smallest one, and I don't trust that Blackstar guy."

"But…"

"It'll only be for a short while, until you get there. You have to do this Maka!" Maka turned away, thinking. Would this even work? What if they got caught? What if Soul woke up! … He had just saved her again, and now when he was the injured one…He had been there all this time, and saved her more than once… of course she would accept! What was she thinking? (Everything will turn out fine!)

"Maka…?"

"Alright. Lets just get this over with." Kid picked up the large over coat, over Souls arms and body. A pair of extremely large pants were put on him as well. Maka stared at Soul… and walked over to him. This was about to get extremely awkward, and now _he_ was the one asleep. She slid into the extra pair of pants already on him, and they stood him up. Maka held onto Soul over her back. They buttoned up the coat enough so that she was still seen.

"See if you can move." Maka lifted her leg, and to her surprise, Souls went along with it. She took a first step, and his feet dragged along. "It works… Arrie you'll have to help her… and here's his sunglasses. We can make him blind. Use this cane... tap it around to feel where things are Maka." But she was too concentrated on Soul at the moment, feeling his body heavily against her. His warmth was colder than before… This was so embarrassing. But what other option did they have? She had to carry him on her back in a extra pair of clothes they were both in, tightly together, their bodies enwrapped, intertwined with one another.

"Alright… be careful. I'll meet you over there soon."

"Why, what are you going to do?"

"Will you be alright on your own? Especially with that wound…"

"Yeah, don't worry about it. I just have to grab a few things… considering we might not be coming back…"

"Right… im really sorry Kid."

"You mentioned that. Now go on before he dies or something!"

Blackstar, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patti all headed casually out the door into the streets. Airre helped to support and guide Maka, who couldn't see or be seen underneath the long overcoat. She walked slowly, but none the less, it was progress. She was in an extra set of clothes, carrying his body, completely unseen. How awkward is that? Airre pulled her in directions, avoiding carts and steps she was sure to trip on. She had all her trust on Airre right now, he was the only way they were going to get anywhere. After a while, people began to stare at them, so Airre kept referring to Soul in disguise as his grandfather. After a few blocks, Maka began to get extremely tired. He was heavy…

"Maka… we're here." Those words gave her such relief, even though she knew she wasn't done carrying him yet. They walked into the café, where Kim and Jacqueline were attending customers and tables. The walls were painted a soft brown with white patterned tile. Their steps creaked across the oak flooring, in much need of replacement. Arrie tried not to make noise, but it was no use. Immediately Kim rushed up to her new strange customers, ready to go and cheerful.

"Hello!" She cutely smiled dearingly as she said this.

"Yes… um well… I'm here with my special friends, they should have already arrived here." Arrie explained.

Kim's face suddenly turned to stone, in a very serious manner. "I see. Come with me… hurry now." They followed, Maka trying to keep up, Arrie had seemed to forget about her as he rushed along behind the new cute girl. She couldn't see where she was going. Arrie suddenly turned around, and ran back for Maka. He helped her to walk with soul, and she was thankful. But she couldn't see his face, and if she had, she wouldn't have let him be near her.

"Here you go… be careful."

"Thanks…" Maka was guided to the bed, and fell backwards. Arrie quickly undid the pants, and forced them off. He unbuttoned the coat, and dragged her out. Arries eyes… had no pupils. He looked the same way the bear had when it was under control… wait… was Arrie! Before Maka could react, he grabbed her, and pulled her out of the room, into a hidden storage closet, and locked her in there.

"Airre! Let me out Airre! What are you doing!" Her cries couldn't be heard though, and she waited, hoping he would let her back out from the dark.

Souls eyes weakly opened his eyes, to a sunset. It had been at least a few hours… how long had he been asleep? His back made him moan in pain, as he searched around the room. Maka wasn't there… He slowly got up and stumbled to the door. He opened it and looked around… nothing special. They were somewhere else now though.

"Hey man, you're awake!"

"Yeah… where is everyone?"

"Me'n tsubaki and those other chics are at one of the tables in the back, we've been waiting for Kid."

"Wheres Arrie and Maka?"

"ehhh… I dunno. I'm sure they're fine. Hows your back…?"

"Honestly? In a lot of pain right now."

"Those were some pretty bad wounds you took. I'm going to go get Tsubaki real quick…"

"Yeah, thanks man."

* * *

><p>Arrie walked out of the building and across the street to a payphone.<p>

"Master… I await for instructions."

"_Excellent work Arrie… I knew you'd come around…"_


	13. 13

Maka sat, waiting for someone to open the door. Her voice was gone now; she had cried out for too long, it was only in vain. Why couldn't anyone hear her? Suddenly she was greeted by light as the door slowly opened. It was Arrie…?

"Maka… I'm so sorry; I don't know what came over me! Please forgive me, come on, let's get you out of there." Arrie's eyes were back to normal. He seemed perfectly fine, and was comforting her. What the heck happened? Should she keep this to herself? Maybe for now that would be best… It was morning now. Had she slept in there and not even realized it?

"Oh yeah, come on, Soul's awake." Maka dashed into the room, and the first thing her eyes saw was his back, the eight bloody flesh holes in his body. Tsubaki was cleaning them with a cotton swab, being extremely careful not to make it sting. His hands could be seen clenching the sheets of the bed; he was in a lot of pain. Maka only stared. The horrible sight became etched in her mind, an image that wouldn't go away, even when she tightly closed her eyes. Maka held back tears; she couldn't let Soul see her crying again… Soul winced again as Tsubaki gently touched the wounded skin, clenching his teeth. Maka left the room. She couldn't stand to see wounds bleeding and scarring over again and again, the person fighting not to scream out in pain. Even if it hadn't been Soul, she still wouldn't be able to watch. It was frightening. Maka strolled out behind the café, where a small sand water garden filled her with unexpected wonder. She hadn't seen something like this before, it was so small, but it was still prominent. The gardens at home… or what used to be home… covered half the land, entranced in a meadow of roses and color. So why when she saw this, it was still just as peaceful? Maka seated herself on the concrete at the edge of the garden. She stared as the water fountain endlessly flowed itself, the plants seeming to sway with the wind, the sand showing its brightest warmth in the sunlight. She was captured by the little sanctuary. Maka felt safe, for the first time in awhile. This little garden was simply a performer, dancing painting and graceful, melting away the world and its dangers that constantly surrounded her with fear. Her life had changed so quickly in only a few days… She missed Kami and Goroku… poor tiny Goroku. He used to follow her around the house like a puppy, copying whatever she was doing, wanting to grow and learn from his sister. Even though they weren't blood related at all, she still felt Goroku was her brother. She had grown up with him for five years… okay, well four and a half. He had just turned five, but it seemed like longer than that. Goroku was given up as an infant, and Kami had fell for him during a trip to Africa. He never even knew his parents, and now she was the one without a home. Maka's eyes began to drift, feeling the warm sunlight on her skin as the soft breeze caressed her face. She felt at peace with this little garden, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Soul couldn't take this sitting down anymore.<p>

He'd been like this for two hours straight, and it was seriously beginning to ache. Who knew sitting for long could hurt your but so bad?

"Alright, enough!" Soul jumped from the bed. "I need a break." His face flustered in annoyance, and he slammed out the door.

"What's his problem?" Kid had only just gotten here, he had been awhile fixing his now, once again symmetrical store. He stared at the three of them hoping for some kind of answer.

"How would I know?"

"I dunno, I just got here!"

"Where were you?"

"Fixing up the place. I ran into that Kurori man on my way out, He was headed this way here too. In fact I just walked in with him. I've got a really bad headache right now though… and it's only hurting on one side which is making it worse! Quick someone punch the other side of my head!" Instantly Patti whacked him in the head. "Thanks… Patti…"

"No problem! 3"

"What!"

"What? He's not all that bad you know." Blackstar stared angrily at Kid, once again seriously creeping him out. ?

"Great…" and released one of her all well to known 'sigh's. Arrie hadn't said a word since he arrived, and leaned against the wall thinking to himself. What he was thinking, nobody knew, but his face was intense with confusive emotion. She decided just to let it go, and strolled out, looking for Kim to talk to. She was the only one besides Maka that made sense anymore… Tsubaki entered the room calm, but didn't notice Kim at first. When she finally caught her eye… Kim was staring intensely at something… she turned there, but saw no one in particular.

"Kim…?"

"Oh, hello Tsubaki… I didn't see you there. You want to know what I was looking at…"

"Umm... oh, its okay. You don't have to tell me."

"That man over there… I recognize him."

"Okay… and?"

"Wasn't that girl… related to Mr. West?"

"You mean Maka?"

"Sure…"

"Yeah, what about him?"

"He's right there…"

(!) "What…?"

"The man in the black over coat. That's Mr. West." Tsubaki's face turned severe. If he discovered Maka was here…

"Keep an eye on him."

"Already on it." Tsubaki casually walked away as to not cause a scene. She rushed around the corner-.

"Blackstar!" Was knocked out on the ground.

* * *

><p>Maka was suddenly awoken by an angry slam of the door. She had fallen asleep, but for how long? The sun was high in the sky… maybe an hour? There were definitely clouds moving in though, there would be a storm coming on, and quickly too. She looked out from underneath her cozy little table where she had sat under when staring at the garden.<p>

"Damn it… What the hell Kurori!" Soul was starting to feel the pain now. At first it was just shock… but now that he had been away from him for awhile… it was starting to affect him. "You bastard… "And he cursed to the sky "What the hell! You treated me like your child, and now you're treating me like a criminal! You damn bastard! How many other lies have you been telling me! Damn you Kurori!" Suddenly Soul got an enormous headache.

"Now come on, I know you don't really think that way about me.

(!)

"K-Kurori!"

"I've missed you Soul. You obviously wish to come back… don't you…"

Silence…

"I thought so. You've run away, but you can't be gone for long. Kurori is your home. You gave a savage blow to Finel when he told you that… But you were fighting then. I know those were just words. You miss it, don't you?"

Soul looked away, depressed but with shame in his eyes. He couldn't bear Kurori was telling all of this to him right now… He did… he did want to go back… But how could he? After all that has happened, he couldn't just leave, could he? But his mind was telling him to go, that it would be okay. That then everything would turn back to normal and none of this would have ever happened. He stared up at Kurori. He wanted to join him again… he really did… and his body said no, but his mind said go. His legs were shifting, just shuffling slightly sliding on the gravel pavement in front of the garden. Kurori was his home… yea, home. That sounded nice… He could see it now… back in his room, back with all of his friends who were like siblings to him for life, they had all been through so much together… It was his family. He hated this running and hiding… it was pointless from the beginning, and he knew it. So why was he still doing this? There was no way he could possibly go against Kurori, he was just too powerful.

"I… want… to come back..."

Kurori smiled and embraced him.

Maka stared in horror and confusion when Mr. West hugged Soul. Why was he calling him Kurori! Was he under some sort of trance!

"Now, let's go get Maka, and we can go home."

"What? With Maka?"

"Of course."

Maka sat up terrified. What… what the hell… was going on?

"I tell you what… if you bring her to me personally; I'll let her stay with you."

"Really?"

"Anything for you Soul." Maka couldn't move now. If Soul saw her, shed be forced to come along, there was no way she could convince him that wasn't Kurori. Her father had put a chip into his head after He knocked him out. If she would have moved, they would both have been helpless. There was no way she could fight against him! Not now anyway… What could she do? If she came out, shed just be trapped in that house and life would be even worse than before! Just then, Arrie walked out with them.

"Kurori!" What! Did he have a chip too! But How!

"Arrie… Hello…"

"Arrie, Kurori wants us to come back! To go back and have it be just like the old days! And Maka can come too!"

"So he's not going to hurt you guys anymore?"

"It didn't work. So now… please, I just want you to come back. You'll even get to stay in a mansion, instead of those rooms."

"Wh-wha! No way!"

Arrie flinched for a moment. But immediately after he clicked back under the technology's control. "Really? All of us?"

"Yes, now come on; well eat a great lunch in celebration." Hearing the first sound of possible food, the two boys ran inside. Maka was frightened to move.

"So Maka…" Maka jumped when she saw her step father suddenly right next to her…

"M-Mr. West...t..."

"Don't worry. I won't do anything. That is… not _yet_ anyway" And he smiled that smile… the same one from that night… it terrified her so much right now she didn't even realize she had stopped breathing. "I've got all of your little friends in my hands. No one's going to save you this time." Tears formed at her eyes, when all of them burst through the door as He pulled Maka out from underneath the table. "I found Maka!"

"Maka there you are…" Soul ran up to her. ? "You okay? You don't look so good…" Maka didn't know what to say. He cupped his warm hand to her cheek, his worried face trying to search her soul to see what was wrong. The world suddenly seemed to melt away as they locked eyes. His thoughts were darting back and forth, unsure how to react to this new feeling. He hadn't ever felt like this before. Slowly but softly Maka embraced her body with his, clasping him tightly. Right now, she just wanted to stay in his arms. Was that too much to ask for? For just a small time of sanctuary? His arms went to her shoulders, but instead of hugging back, he pulled her away, staring at her, blushing, confused and frustrated with him. He let go of her, and walked slowly away. "I'm… I'm sorry Maka. This isn't going to work out." Tears began to well at Maka's eyes. She began to smile… and even slightly laugh. To think… she had thought he had feelings for her. Nope. All this time, she had just been a fool. This was the worst… day… EVER. TT^TT

As soon as Tsubaki saw the man, she froze shocked and confused. But Blackstar and Kid simply walked up to him and started talking. They both came to a realization: he had all four boys under his control, even Patti and Liz couldn't see him. The only way they were going to get out of this, was to do it themselves. Maka ran to Tsubaki.

"They… they're under his control… I don't know what to do…" she cried under her breath. "They all think he's Kurori…"

"But how?"

"He inserted a piece of technology into them somehow, that's how he's controlling them, I don't even know if its control, it seems more like a trance than anything."

"I see… but why didn't he attack me?"

"Because you've… you've become his target now too… that has to be why he put all of them like this… he wouldn't have needed Blackstar otherwise."

"Yeah, but what about Kid?"

"Kid knows my father, and so do the Thompson girls. They'd take him out right away."

"Y-you mean…" They both stared at Mr. West as the boys friendly talked with him.

"We're trapped again…" So much for a break.


	14. Whats wrong with you?

So…4 words + two. im a horrible person. + writers block= NOTHING GETS DONE. -_- ugh… Thank the lord jesus almighty for Christmas break. I hate school…TT^TT

* * *

><p>Maka stared out her window, a gray day. If the sun had shined at all in the past few days, she certainly didn't notice. Ever since she had been brought back home with her father, whom the others (except Tsubaki) were now calling Kurori due to some kind of mind trick… they were all acting strange. Different.<p>

Soul… wasn't soul anymore. Even though she hadn't known him for very long, she knew this new person wasn't soul anymore. He was crueler, a black side of him that he had never shown towards her before. She didn't know what to think of it, and so she spent most of her time away from the others, trying to think of something… anything… she could do to release from this… this… spell.

Her step-father hadn't attacked her at all yet, but she was sure he would. Maka hadn't slept easy in days, fearing Mr. West would try to do something to her in her sleep. He had tried once using soul, who was to say he wouldn't do it again? Tsubaki was too enthralled with black stars constant shouting and disturbing actions to help with Maka, and so once again…

She was alone.

So… very…

Alone.

Sure she had felt lonely before, but this time it hurt. The last time it hurt this much was when her real father left her ten years ago. A gaping hole that seemed to cut right through her flesh, piercing her very heart, making it bleed to the ground. And yet, this was invisible to everyone else. Maka didn't understand why things had gone so bad so quickly. It was like, just as soon as she began to feel happy for the first time in years, it was destroyed in seconds. A sudden tapping came at the door, and maka jerked around praying it wasn't Mr. West…

"Maka?" The familiar calm voice called. Souls eyes were slanted as usual, but it seemed they were more so now… did he feel sorry for her? "Is something wrong?" He asked, stepping into this room once again. The last time he was in here, that terrible nightmare of being forced to-. Soul shook his head trying to get the memory out of his mind. He looked back up towards her, but Maka had turned back around towards the window. "You've been acting strange lately."

"Ive been acting strange? I wonder why Soul."

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"You don't find it odd that Kurori brought you back to MY house?" She asked in a mocking tone. "Or that Kurori is suddenly all kind to you and forgives you for everything?"

"Hes a weird guy Maka. But hes kind of like my family, so-."

"Well hes not mine. I hate him." She stated clearly and sternly.

"Why? What did he ever do to you?" He asked, beginning to get frustrated. How dare she say something like that about Kurori.

"Listen to yourself Soul! Don't forget about what he made you do to me!"

"Yeah, but that was just a one time thing. I mean, its not like He hurt you."

"Your right. He didn't hurt me. He hurt you." She stared up into his eyes, but there seemed to be no emotion there. His red eyes were somehow cold. Very cold… and angry.

"Shut up. He never hurt me. Don't get yourself mixed up between Kurori and your step dad who tried to kill me."

"Kurori had you lashed!"

"I deserved it. That's the punishment for disobeying orders."

"Whats wrong with you soul! Your not making any sense!" She cried out to him. Even though he was so close, she felt like he couldn't hear her voice, at all.

"Im just fine! Youre the one that's confused here!"

"Kurori is a horrible person! You said so yourself! Kurori hurt me, and he hurt you!" Unnoticing due to her exasperated rambling, Souls anger was beginning to build. She was talking about his nakama, his family, his best friend. "He sent agents to kill us!"

"Shut up…"

"Hes nothing but a dirty horrible stupid cruel bast-."

SLAP! Maka froze. "Shut up! You have no right to call Kurori those names! You don't even know him you stupid girl! Hes my family! My Friend! And I wont let you talk that way about him!"

Souls opinion of Kurori had completely changed. This wasn't the same soul. Soul promised… He had promised her… Promised she wouldn't get hurt, and now here, HE was the one who had hurt her.

"Soul… why…" She began to whisper, tears pouring into her hands as she tried to make the redness on her cheek go away. Soul felt a sudden pain in his chest, now realizing what he had just done. He didn't control his anger, How? How could he have done that to her?

"You promised!" She sobbed, shouting at him. She couldn't convey her feelings, her hurt, her loneliness, and the ultimate feeling of betrayl. "You promised Soul… You promised…" That was all she could say. Maka erupted from the chair, stumbling over herself, out of the room. Soul… couldn't move. An estranged evil smile crept on his face, as he keeled over to the ground.

Maka ran. She ran, she ran, and she ran. She didn't even pay attention where she was going, her legs just needed to move. To go away, to run away _again_ from that miserable place. Why was it she always felt the least safe and the most unhappy at her own home? Anger and sadness made an energy spark, not letting her legs stop from moving. Her breath became heavy as her sobs became gasps of air, and small yells of pain. When she finally slowed down, she was in the forest once again. She leaned up against a tree, and tried to hide her tears. Soul had hit her…

* * *

><p>A red chair in a dark luminescent room, the checkered floors and euphonium record player, a black grand piano that shined in the lamp light. A striped tuxed boy with white hair occupied this chair, his hands bound to it by black liquid rope. His efforts to free himself were useless. When a small red imp devil came into view, the boy lurched his shoulders, and began to growl at the thing in extreme anger.<p>

"_YOU BASTARD…" Soul yelled. _

"_Come now Soul. I did simply what needed to be done. Because of this black blood, you were able to get your anger out on her. Normally you would have just suppressed it and let her have her way."_

"_YOU HIT HER. I CANT BELIEVE YOU HIT HER YOU F****ING BASTARD!"_

"_Now now soul… You don't want me to do anything else to her… do you? These were Kurori's orders after all."_

"_Damn you… Damn you Kurori!"_

* * *

><p>Maka was so exhausted from running, within moments, she collapsed to the ground in sleep.<p>

When she finally woke up, she was tied once again, in a familiar place.

The Kurori Agency.

"Ah… Miss Maka. Good to see you."

"Kurori…" She growled at him.

"You should have known you couldn't escape me for long little girl. You are mine, and mine alone. Soul cant have you, your father cant have you, only I can have you! Don't you get it Maka? You will never be able to escape me. I will always find you, no matter where you go."

"Why! Why me!"

"You play a very important piece in Souls future Maka. A future that I cant allow to happen. And so ive been watching you. Watching you for such a long time… And when I saw what you became when you grew up, I began to fancy you. You and your petite little body, with your strong heart, that believes that anything can be possible. Sigh… you're a foolish little child. And so I decided to teach you. To teach you the pain in this world, The kind of feelings that exist that make this world a horrible place. When you believe in things, and trust people, only bad things happen maka! I tried to teach you this, but did you learn? NO. Instead you run away with my best agent! MY SOUL. A very piece of my soul created by the Evans and Myself! Soul is mine, and he always will be. YOU are mine, and you always will be. Even if it means I have to kill you both…" Those words left Maka speechless. Seeing this, Kurori was satisfied with her reaction, and began to leave.

"WAIT! What did you do to soul!" Maka pleaded. She wanted to know more than getting herself out of there.

Kurori stopped, glancing over his shoulder to stare at her.

"A little something… called black blood."

"Black…blood?"

"Yes… and once it takes over him… Soul will be mine once again. Don't worry though, youll get to see him eeeevery day once hes here. He just wont be the Soul you remember. He will be my soul"

What was this black blood? Was it some kind of possession? She couldn't let it just take over all her friends! They were the first real friends she had! They fought for her… she couldn't just hand them over to Kurori like this. She HAD to do something. Anger and determination began to surge through her veins, a powerful energy source began to claim her soul.

"Grrr…."

"Monochrome, please see that she doesn't escape."

"Yes sir." A boy girl with purple hair walked into the room, a black long dress covering just above her ankles. Maka didn't seem to notice at the moment, she was too busy trying to get herself free. As Kurori walked out the door, a familiar face was suddenly in front of him.

"Usui? What is it now…"

"Umm well… I was wondering…"

"Yes…?"

"Are you going to eat that sandwhich in the fridge?"

Chrona began to walk towards her old friend... A kind heart she hadn't seen in years now. Maka tugged and tugged at the ropes.

"Maka… its me." Maka jolted her head up at the new voice.

(!) "k-krona?" she cried out, never happier to see anyone in the world.

SLICE, the ropes came off. "Cmon, we have to hurry before…" Without warning, the room was suddenly black. …

"K-krona!"

A little red demon suddenly appeared. … Snap. A red chair with ropes snagged her, sending her head against the wood of the chair as it whipped her into its clutches, whacking the back of her head against its frame.

"_Whats going on!" _

"_Youre in the black blood dear." Snap! A second red chair appeared, but this one already had a person in it. _

_Soul looked around, trying to escape from the chair. He had been like this for who knows how long now, and… Where the heck was he…? This wasn't the piano room anymore… All he could see was black._

"_SOUL!" Soul jerked up when he heard her voice. _

"_M-Maka? Maka!" He exclaimed, trying to free himself from the chair to get to her. But just as before, it was no use. "Grr… damn you demon! Let me go! Let her go! Maka im sorry! Im so sorry!"_

"_Oh shut up. "_

"_You have me, what do you want with her now! You've already hurt her enough you demon!" _

"_You see little girl, Soul is under my possession now." The demon calmly came and sat on Souls lap, despite the fact Soul was now a mess of anger trying to escape. " And I am under possession of Kurori. Kurori and I made a deal several years ago when he sold me his soul, and now I am returning the favor."_

"_Soul, Im at the agency again. Kurori has me in some sort of room…"_

"_Ill find you, don't worry. I promised…"_

"_ARE EITHER OF YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!" The demon screamed, becoming twelve times its normal size. Due to the sudden weight, the chair beneath soul suddenly snapped, sending them both backwards. While the demons focus was off, the black blood covering Soul's hands loosened, and he ripped them from the chair. He scrambled over to Maka, and her eyes were desperate for him. _

"W_hat do I do? How can I help you get free from this black blood Soul?"_

"_I don't know…Youll have to find out yourself."_

"_But how!"_

"_In Kurori's office, theres a specific black binder. Its bound with thin rope that's red colored. It will have all the answers you need. Listen, get Proffessor Stein to help you. Hes a bit insane, but he should come up with something. Just make sure Marie is nearby when you visit him. I don't want him to dissect you…"_

"_D-Dissect me!" _

"_Don't worry, youll be okay." Soul came in close to her, cupping her cheek in his right hand. He had never felt so close to someone in his whole life, not even with Kurori. Maka closed her eyes, waiting. Their lips gently brushed each other, but before Soul could continue, black vines came from the red door, ensnaring him in their grasp, and pulling him away into the room before the door closed with a SLAM._

"_SOUL!" Maka yelled, but it was too late now. _

"_Soul is Kurori's Maka… And so are you. Don't forget that… or you could get hurt." The demon smiled at her, making her angry once again. With a snap, _Maka woke up in the cement room once again, Chrona at her feet fast asleep. Maka had a mission now, and she was determined to see it through.


End file.
